


I O U

by anowlqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Autistic Sherlock Holmes, F/M, too romantic too fluffy, trochu moc sladké chvílemi
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: Mysleli jste si, že pro Sherlocka nikdy neexistoval žádný důležitý člověk dokud nepotkal Johna Watsona?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hlavní důvod proč jsem se rozhodla vytvořit tuhle fan fiction a dosadit do ní svou vymyšlenou postavu byl fakt, že se mi nelíbí, jak jsou napsané ženské charaktery v našem oblíbeném seriálu :). Zároveň jsem chtěla zkusit i něco jiného než jen Johnlock, protože... no, každý máme svou představu a mně k Sherlockovi vždycky seděly ženy úplně stejně jako náš John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Děj se odehrává na počátku třetí řady, roku 2013 - pokud bychom to brali podle toho, že první dvě řady se odehrávají během jednoho a půl roku a začínají v době, kdy seriál vyšel (v lednu 2010).

> _rok 2013_

 

 „Proboha,“ vykřikl Lestrade vyděšeně, jakmile otevřel dveře do pokoje Sherlocka Holmese. Přes jeho postel byly přehozené přikrývky, ze kterých vyčuhoval kotník a lidské vlasy. Pod tou hromadou zcela jistě leželo něčí tělo. A snad i vcelku.

„Co se děje?“ zeptal se znepokojeně John Watson z obývacího pokoje. Naproti němu seděl samotný Sherlock Holmes, slavný detektiv, který se momentálně zdál duchem nepřítomný. John věděl, že je opět zdrogovaný, ale přesto se mu zdálo, že je za jeho podivným chováním něco víc, než jen kokain. Zdálo se mu, že v jeho modro zelených očích zahlédl stín strachu.

„Sherlock někoho zabil.“            

„Už zase?“ vložil se do toho Mycroft, který doposud mlčky pozoroval, jak Hooperová a Anderson prohledávají ten krcálek, který jeho mladší bratr nazývá bytem, a snaží se najít drogy.

„To je absurdní,“ promluvil konečně černovlasý detektiv a odtrhl pohled od krbu, aby viděl, jak jeho směrem cupitá polonahá mladá žena. Vypadala krásně i takhle rozespalá. Měla dlouhé čokoládově hnědé vlasy, které se jí od ramen dolů pravidelně sbíhaly do vln a ideální postavu. Nejednomu muži v místnosti se při pohledu na ní zatajil dech a všem se v tu chvíli hodila hlavami ta stejná otázka – _Sherlock má přítelkyni?_

Molly třískla s dvířky od komody víc, než by bylo nutné.

„To vážně vypadám tak příšerně, že si mě pletete s mrtvolou?“ prohlásila pobouřeně ona žena a začala se protahovat. Nikomu v místnosti nemohlo uniknout, že košile, kterou měla na sobě, byla příliš veliká. Patřila totiž Sherlockovi.

A k údivu všech si sedla majiteli oné košile na klín a unaveně pozorovala dění okolo sebe.

„Ehm, omlouvám se,“ zamumlal rozpačitě Lestrade. „Nehýbala jste se.“

„To obvykle spící lidé dělávají,“ odvětila suše. Sherlock jí obmotal ruce kolem břicha a přitáhl si ji blíž. Pohladil ji po zádech. Teď už nikdo nepochyboval o tom, že je zdrogovaný. Vždy měl problém se sociálními interakcemi a najednou se tu objeví žena, sedící na jeho klíně, kterou nikdo z nich předtím neviděl. Tedy až na jednu osobu… John si všiml, jakým způsobem se Mycroft na onu neznámou dívá. Poznal ji.

„Co tu dělají, Sherlocku?“ pošeptala mu do ucha. Po ránu byl její mozek poněkud… líný.

„Plýtvají časem.“

John vstal prudce z křesla. „Sherlock zase bere drogy.“

„Děláš ze mě feťáka naprosto zbytečně.“

„Tím bych si nebyla tak jistá,“ ozvala Molly naštvaně z kuchyně. „Víš moc dobře, že tvoje výsledky nedopadly moc dobře…“

„Tak naposled, a důrazně, opakuji, že užívám léky předepsané lékařem. Můžeš si to klidně ověřit, Johne. Jsi přece lékař, pokud si vzpomínám,“ podotkl cynicky a pak zase obrátil na ostatní. „A příště, pokud si chcete usnadnit práci a mě neotravovat svou přítomností celých třináct minut, tak si přiveďte služebního psa. Zjistí, že neuchovávám žádné opiáty, ani narkotika během několika minut.“

„Dobře, to stačilo,“ zavelel Mycroft. „Odcházíme. Můj bratr, jak se zdá, není zrovna ve své kůži a jeho nálada začíná nebezpečně klesat pod bod mrazu. Nemíním posloužit jako hromosvod.“

„Těší mě, že jsi dostal rozum, bratříčku.“

Jakmile se Mycroftův tým rozloučil dole v hale s paní Hudsonovou a zavřeli se za nimi vchodové dveře, mezi zbylými třemi osobami nastalo nepříjemné ticho.

„Dáte si něco? Čaj? Kafe?“ nadhodila neznámá a vymanila se z detektivova sevření.

„Jen vodu, prosím,“ odvětil Watson zdvořile, s falešným úsměvem namontovaným ve tváři.

„A ty, Sherly?“ Zadívala se na něj svýma podmanivýma očima v barvě královské modři.

„Kávu, jako vždy. Černou, dvě kostky cukru.“

„Jistě.“

Když se voda v konvici začala vařit, kterou doplňovalo cinkání porcelánu, tak John využil příležitosti, aby na Sherlocka udeřil. „Nechceš mi třeba něco vysvětlit?“

„A co jako?“

„Hm, no já nevím… třeba to, kdo je ta žema? A proč ti jako říká Sherly?“

„Žárlíš snad?“

Sherlock začal nervózně pochodovat po místnosti a přemýšlel, jak z tohohle ven. Nechtěl svému příteli vysvětlovat, jak se věci mají. Bylo to pro něj pořád bolestné a on je nerad ukazoval navenek, že má city. Samotnému trvalo léta je přijmout a přestat s předstíráním, že není člověk.

„Co?!“ vyprskl onen přítel. „Posloucháš se, co vůbec říkáš?“

Odpověď byla strohá. „Je to složité.“

John zachytil Sherlockův pohled, který věnoval oné ženě, když se na něj usmála, a býval by přísahal, že je pro Sherlocka možná ta nejdůležitější osoba na světě. Překvapilo jej, s jakou něhou ji Sherlockovy oči zkoumaly. Ale kdy se tohle stalo? Vždyť bydlel u Mary teprve dva týdny, protože nechtěl před svatbou tak rychle opustit _znovu obživlého_ Sherlocka.

„Jak se jmenuje?“ zeptal se nakonec.

„Jade.“

„Aha,“ zamumlal a promnul si zvědavě bradu. Bylo mu jasné, že už nic víc z toho zabedněnce nevypáčí. Ne dnes.

„Neměl byste být ve své ordinaci, doktore Watsone?“ připojila se k nim Jade a v rukou držela dva hrnky. John se snažil netvářit příliš zmateně, odkud zná jeho jméno, ale ona jeho myšlenky dokonale prokoukla. „Sherlock mi o vás vyprávěl. Říkal, že jste tu bydlel, než jsme se my dva setkali.“

„Uhm, ano. A ne, dnes mám volno. Vlastně jsem si myslel, že bychom se Sherlockem mohli vyřešit ten poslední případ,“ řekl a upil trochu vody.

„Už jsem to vyřešil sám. Nejednalo se o žádný únos, nýbrž o jednoho pubertálního výrostka, který se zapletl se špatnými lidmi.“

John popuzeně sepjal ruce. „Výborně. A proto ses musel přestěhovat do drogového sídla a šňupat s nimi. Vidím, že už tu nejsem potřeba. Jdu domů, za Mary. Měj se.“

„Johne, počkej,“ snažil se jej zadržet otráveně.

Jmenovaný kvapně sundal svůj kabát z věšáku, ale mezi dveřmi se však ještě otočil, málem dokonale zapomněl na své džentlmenské vychování. „Nashle, Jade. Rád jsem vás poznal.“

A 221B náhle zaplavila dusná atmosféra.

„Slyšela jsem vás, když jsem byla v kuchyni,“ řekla do ticha Jade, které přerušovalo bubnování dešťových kapek a hluk motorových vozidel. Baker street byla vždy rušná ulice a mladý detektiv rád koukal z okna, doufajíc, že se něco stane, co by ho dokázalo zabavit v tak nudný den, jako byl tenhle.

„Doktor Watson se snažil velmi neobratným způsobem zjistit informace o mé osobě. Ale mé jméno mu neposloužilo jako indicie. Ty jsi o mně nikdy nemluvil,“ konstatovala prostě.

„Ne.“

„Proč? Proč jsi neřekl, že kvůli mně jsi šel do toho drogového sídla a ten kluk byl jen zástěrka?“

„Pokládáš moc otázek.“

Pokrčila rameny. „Jsou jenom dvě.“

„I to je momentálně příliš.“

„Tak jo. Nechal jsi mě tu přespat, přímo ve tvé posteli, kterou obklopuje tvůj přirozený odér… patrně protože doufáš, že by to ve mně mohlo vyvolat nějaký sentiment vůči tobě.“

„Ne, nechal jsem tě tu přespat jen proto, že nejsem naprosté monstrum,“ nesouhlasil a přestal se dívat z okna. „Vždyť někdo usiluje o tvůj život, zapomněla jsi?“

„Kam se ztratil tvůj _vysoce funkční sociopat_?“

„Přestaň mě štvát,“ řekl s důrazem na každé slovo. „Nebo ti rád pomůžu s balením toho, co ti zbylo.“

„To bys neudělal. Na to jsi příliš sentimentální… a hodný.“

Sherlock se jí vysmál. „Musím nesouhlasit. Nejsem hodný,“ obořil se na ni a jen těžko potlačoval vztek. „Jsem šílený, nestálý, protivný. Lidé se mění na základě nových životních zkušeností a já se měním jedině k horšímu. Ale ty to samozřejmě nemůžeš vědět, když ses poslední čtyři roky vydávala za mrtvou.“

„Bože to je –,“ pokusila se namítnout, ale byla přerušena citací Shakespeara.

„ _Choďte si kamkoliv, v_ _ždyť_ _sm_ _íte zcela s_ _ám s naprostou volností rozhodnout o svém čase; čiňte si cokoliv, vždyť_ _přísluší jen v_ _ám, abyste vlastní hřích ze sebe sejmul zase.“_

Naštvaně si promnula spánky, to však Sherlock neviděl, jelikož k ní stál zády. „Co po mně vlastně chceš? Už jsem se ti omluvila. Není to moje vina. Prostě neumím vrátit čas.“

„Ne? A čí tedy? Má? Chtěla jsi mě snad potrestat za to, že jsem nestihl vběhnout dovnitř, abych tomu zabránil?“

„Poslouchej mě.“

„Ne, ty poslouchej mě.“ Prudce se otočil a byl zaskočen, jak blízko Jade nyní stojí. „Až když si nedokážeš sama poradit; až když tě někdo chce zabít, tak za mnou přiběhneš pro pomoc? Kde jsi byla doteď?“

„Ztratila jsem paměť při té nehodě, Sherlocku. Copak to není dost? A vrátila se mi celkem nedávno a celkem neúplná. Pamatuji si jen pár věcí a pár osob. A jednou z nich jsi ty. Proto jsem se objevila.“ Zhluboka se nadechla a chytla jeho obličej do svých dlaní. „Už to chápeš?“

Ač zažil plno divných případů a potkal mnoho výstředních lidí, tohle bylo poprvé, kdy doslova ztratil dech a připadal si jako bezradný pitomec.

„Nenechám se využívat.“

Zamračila se. „Jo. Na to si zrovna vzpomínám. Ale čtyři roky jsou dlouhá doba, už taková nejsem. Lidé se mění, ne? Teď jsi to řekl. Slibuju, že když mi pomůžeš, tak navždy zmizím ze tvého života.“

Jejich oční kontakt nabral na intenzitě. O čtyřicet sedm sekund později se Sherlock konečně vzpamatoval. „Tak co potřebuješ?“

„Tebe.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování: obsahuje narážky na čtvrtou sérii.

> _rok 2007_

 

„Večer ve tvé přítomnosti je vždy velice příjemný, Sherlocku,“ podotkl Mycroft ironicky, zatímco si nabodl na vidličku kus ryby.

„Varoval jsem tě, že se mnou nebude zábava,“ oponoval Sherlock. „Ani netuším, jak jsi mě vlastně donutil sem dorazit.“

„Slíbil jsi mi to.“

Sherlock předvedl zase jednu ze svých dokonalých grimas. „Tak to jsem musel být naprosto _sjeteeeeeeej_.“

„Neříkej mi, že jsi i teď,“ rozčílil se Mycroft a praštil pěstí do stolu. Několik lidí se na ně pobouřeně zašklebilo. _Tady se večeří v klidu, pánové. Jste v lepší společnosti._

„Uklidni se. Nejsem žádná smažka,“ vykřikl Sherlock a začal se hlasitě smát. Jeden pár blízko nich se urychleně dal na odchod. Nechtěli si kazit noc přítomností feťáka.

„Je to s tebou čím dál horší. Přestaň Sherlocku, nebo se nedožiješ ani třicítky.“

„Nepředstírej starost, Mycrofte. Znám tě,“ upozornil jej a polil se vodou. Klepaly se mu ruce, jelikož se pomalu dostavovaly abstinenční účinky. Sherlock byl vždy šílený podivín, nenáviděný sebou i ostatními, ale takhle se dobrovolně ničit bylo i na jeho styl příliš. Vážně to byl takový masochista křičící o pomoc?

„Kvůli rodičům je nutné své vztahy zlepšit,“ odpověděl nakonec klidně Mycroft a nadále zkoumal svého bratra.

„Ovšem,“ vyprskl Sherlock a přehraboval se ve svém jídle. Dělalo se mu špatně. „Neměl bys být náhodou střežený jako klenot? Jsi přece pro vládu nepostradatelný, co kdyby se tě někdo pokusil zabít?“

A přesně v ten moment, co to dořekl, od vedlejšího stolu vstal jeden z mužů a přiložil hlaveň k Mycroftovo spánku. Než Sherlock stihl zanalyzovat dostupné prostředky a možnosti svým zpomaleným zdrogovaným mozkem, onen muž se skácel k zemi mrtev. Byl necelé dva metry vysoký, ale nezdravě hubený. 

Nestal chaos, všichni se snažili uniknout ven, zatímco Sherlock očima hledal střelce. Na druhé straně místnosti v klidu u stolu nějaká žena a pročítala si jídelní lístek. Pak ho odhodila a podívala se přímo na bratry Holmesovi.

Mycroft se na ní usmál a ona na něj. Vstala a došla přímo k nim. Sherlock, roztěkaný a zmatený, se také pokusil postavit na nohy.

„Ach, Jade.“

Došla k nim a obrátila se na Sherlocka.

„Jade je jeden z mých agentů. A Sherlock -,“ ukázal na černovlasého mladíka. „-to je můj bratr,“ vysvětloval zbytečně. Všichni tři byli géniové a dedukce létaly ve vzduchu jako nádobí v italské domácnosti.   

Sherlock si ji prohlédl; ještě nikdy nepotkal tak krásnou a zajímavou dívku. Mohlo jí být odhadem dvacet dva let, bystrá, s výborným sluchem a zrakem. A díky okamžité reakci bylo zřejmé, že je perfektně vycvičená s nepříliš pevně vybudovanou morálkou. Nicméně i přes to všechno byla neuvěřitelně okouzlující a patrně i empatická.

Cítil nevídaný zájem o její osobu a nejen protože jim právě zachránila život, ale i právě proto, že byla Mycroftovou osobou o které nedokázal vydedukovat nic konkrétnějšího.

„Ahoj,“ podala mu ruku a předvedla jeden ze svých dechberoucích úsměvů. Sherlock se nezmohl ani na slovo. Nepřestávala se usmívat a její rudé, plné rty magneticky přitahovaly jeho pohled. _Zatraceně, co všechno by se s nimi dalo dělat._

Sherlock několikrát zavrtěl hlavou, aby se zbavil těch otravných sexuálních myšlenek, ale nadále si s Jade třásl rukou. To dusno by se dalo krájet a servírovat jako překrm, hlavní chod a i jako dezert.

„Původně jsem si myslela, že jen zajdu na obyčejnou večeři, abych nebyla tak izolovaná, ale copak to jde, když s tebou večeří i nejnebezpečnější člověk Velké Británie?“

„S Mycroftem vždycky byly jen potíže,“ zasmál se Sherlock. _No a co teprve s tím třetím_ , pomyslela si pro sebe Jade. Sherlock konečně pustil její ruku.

„Ano, to já vím. Pořád po mně něco chce.“

„Vždyť tě taky zaměstnávám,“ ozval se Mycroft téměř až dotčeně. Jade se na něj podívala nevinně. Sherlock si uvědomil, že bude nejspíš hodně manipulativní; Mycroft jí zobal z ruky.

„Půjdu radši zavolat řidiče. K tvé úlevě, Sherlocku, musím dnešní večeři zrušit. Mám práci,“ ukázal na mrtvého. „Policie tu bude každou chvíli.“

Všichni společně vyšli do chladné noci. Sherlock se za rohem u restaurace zastavil a Jade s ním. Nervózně přešlapoval na místě; patrně chtěl něco říct. Jade ho předběhla.

„Pokud bys měl zájem, mohla bych ti dohodit práci v nemocnici u svatého Bartoloměje. Znám se tam s jedním děvčetem ze školy, Molly se tuším jmenuje. Dluží mi laskavost.“

„Jak -?“

„Vystudoval jsi chemii, že?“ ujistila se.

„Ano.“

„Tak o čem se tu ještě bavíme?“

Sherlockův mozek byl vážně otupělý. „Mycroft o mně mluvil?“

„Ne, jen matně jsem věděla, že má bratra. Jsi z lepších poměrů, čistý, upravený, ale zcela zjevně zdrogovaný. Umíš si přesně odměřit dávku drogy, která tě nabudí, případně zklidní, ale neublíží ti, dokud sám nebudeš chtít. Jsme ve velmi luxusní restauraci, nešel bys sem, kdyby sis nedokázal vypočítat za jak dlouho dostaneš abstinenční příznaky. Vzhledem k různým rodinným vlivům – ano, vím toho o vaší rodině hodně – je zjevné, že jsi k drogám nepřišel náhodou, ale ve škole. Vystudoval jsi chemii.“

„Odvážný závěr,“ řekl Sherlock ohromeně. Mycroft si vskutku umí vybírat své podřízené.

„Trochu jsem střílela od boku.“

„V tom případě jsi velmi schopný střelec.“

„Já vím, proto mě Mycroft zaměstnává.“

„Mycroft nenajímá tak mladé lidi,“ poznamenal nakonec.

„Obvykle ne.“

„Takže spolu spíte,“ prohlásil chladně a absolutně nevhodně. Měl potřebu se taky předvést, aby ji zaujal.  

„Tvrdíš mi, že jsem se dostala k MI6 přes postel?“

„Postel je klišé.“

„Jo, to je,“ zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou. Společně se začali smát a dívali se na sebe velmi dlouhým, intenzivním pohledem. Jeden druhého studoval. Sherlock měl chuť si nafackovat, protože to přehnal s kokainem. _Idiote!_

Potom smích utichl. Sherlock netušil, co říct. Jeho momentální sociální experiment na něj čekal doma. Vůbec mu tohle uvědomění nepřidalo na náladě.

„Je tu auto,“ řekl Mycroft přísně a pokynul Jade k odchodu.

„Tak zase někdy příště, pane Holmesi,“ mrkla na něj.

„Rozhodně,“ přitakal jmenovaný odhodlaný si o ní zjistit víc informací. Pozoroval jak s Mycroftem nastupují do auta a jakmile odjelo z jeho dohledu, dal se do kroku. Čekala jej náročná noc.

V autě zavládla dusná atmosféra.

„Jak to, že nejsi na _Sherrinfordu_?“

„Odmítám tam bydlet jako kanálová krysa, Mycrofte. Chci taky trochu žít a bavit se,“ oponovala.

„Snažíš se mi nepřímo naznačit, abych si našel někoho jiného?“ zeptal se Mycroft nervózně. Jade byla nejlepší. Nejodolnější a nejinteligentnější. I když by to nerad přiznal nahlas – potřeboval ji.

„Ne, to je moje práce. Ale neber mi zábavu.“

„Chceš se pobavit se Sherlockem?“

Vesele pokrčila rameny. „Možná. Zdá se dostatečně impulzivní a inteligentní na to, aby mě zabavil.“

„Ani nad tím neuvažuj.“

„Chtěla jsem ho jenom poznat. Na tom není špatného. Vždyť víš, ona o něm celé hodiny žvaní,“ Jade rozhodila dramaticky rukama. „Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock! S takovou psychotickou posedlostí jsem se ještě nikdy nesetkala.“

„Bože,“ promnul si spánky, jak jej udeřilo uvědomění. „Ty jsi toho muže najala, aby sis mohla před našimi zraky zahrát na hrdinku a seznámit se se Sherlockem.“

Nevěřícnost se jí odrážela ve tváři. „Vsadil bys svůj život na tuhle svou dedukci?“

„Poslouchej,“ zavrčel výhružně. „Můj bratr není tvoje hračka.“

„Líbí se mi.“

„Je to lidská bytost z masa a kostí. Moc dobře víš, co se mu stalo… jaká traumata si musel zažít. Nechci, abys vlezla do jeho světa a rozbila mu jej.“

Jade na něj pohlédla tím svým pronikavým, hlubokým pohledem, jakým byla schopna si lidi omotat kolem prstu. „Nejsem zase tak odporná.“

„Znám tě.“

„Zjevně ne tak dobře. Najal jsi mě, protože jsem schopná vzdorovat její moci, fajn… ale nepleť si mě s tou šílenou bestií, Mycrofte. Já nejsem Eurus.“

„Někdy si nejsem tak jistý,“ řekl upřímně a věnoval jí jeden svůj křivý úsměv.

„Sherlock si myslí, že máme spolu pravidelný pohlavní styk,“ změnila téma.

„Jeho fantazie je až moc bujná.“

 Se smíchem se na něj otočila. „Opravdu je?“

Mycroft se rozhodl to nijak nekomentovat. Po několika minutách požádal řidiče, aby mu zastavil u hlavní ulice a rozloučil se se svou agentkou. Nezapomněl jí připomenout, aby dala ruce pryč od jeho bratříčka a vrátila se zpátky na ostrov.

„Kam to bude?“ zeptal se řidič, když Mycroft zabouchl dveře.

Ani nezvedla zrak od svého mobilu. „Zavezte mě k Sherlocku Holmesovi.“

 


	3. Chapter 3

> _rok 2013_

 

_\- Doraž na Baker street. -_

Krátká, stručná zpráva. Jako vždy. John Watson už po těch letech, co znal svého přítele, ani nic jiného nečekal. Sherlock Holmes se nikdy nezabýval zdvořilostními frázemi a pokaždé vyložil karty na stůl. Někomu by se takové jednání mohlo zdát drzé a urážlivé, ale John byl prostě John.

„Kam jdeš? Myslela jsem si, že si uděláme den jenom pro sebe,“ řekla Mary, překvapená náhlou reakcí svého snoubence. Kvapně vyskočil z gauče, i přesto, že měl rozkoukaný, dle jeho slov, velmi zajímavý western, _který nebyl ani trochu nudný a hloupý_ , a začal se oblékat.

„Sherlock něco chce.“

„Ještě se nesmířil s tím, že se budeme brát?“

Mírně pokrčil rameny, když si nasazoval čepici. „Těžko říct. Ale ráno tam měl nějakou ženu.“

„Vážně?“ Mary poskočila nadšením v křesle. „Byla hezká?“

„Krásná. Nejspíš modelka,“ připustil a obezřetně se na Mary podíval. „Sherlock mi cosi ohledně ní tají.“

„Dobře, tak běž za ním a zjisti to. Uvidíme se večer?“

„Jistě,“ přitakal a políbil ji.

Venku byla ukrutná zima a počasí se od rána neumoudřilo. Stále pršelo, jak kdyby mraky byly obrovské pytle s vodou, které se zrovna protrhly a rozhodly se zaplavit celý Londýn a John si zapomněl deštník doma. Vlastně… u Sherlocka doma.

Otevřel vchodové dveře vlastními klíči a uvědomil si, že je na čase, aby je vrátil. Byt 221B je pro něj minulost, zašedlá vzpomínka, kterou nechal odplout ten den, kdy Sherlock spáchal sebevraždu.

„Přišel jsi,“ zkonstatoval znuděně detektiv a zaklapl svůj notebook.

„Výborný postřeh, jako vždy.“

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli _._ “

„Viděli jsme se před pěti hodinami,“ připomněl mu John a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Na pohovce, kam sedávali jejich klienti, ležela Jade a vysoko nad hlavou držela jakousi knihu. Velmi mu připomínala Sherlocka. I on se snažil číst v tak nesmyslné pozici.

„Dobrý den znovu, doktore,“ zamumlala, ale nepodívala se na něj.

„Zdravím. Takže o co jde, Sherlocku?“

„Sedni si, Johne,“ přikázal mu autoritativně.

„Jde o mě.“ Jade zahodila rozečtenou knihu a přešla k nim. Tentokrát se však neusadila na Sherlockův klín, ale jen na opěradlo jeho křesla.   

„Někdo po ní jde. Snaží se jí sprovodit ze světa už dlouhých pět let, ale jelikož pracuje jako zpravodajka; tak se říká dnes agentům v utajení -,“ předváděl se „- tak se jí daří úspěšně utíkat,“ vysvětlil Sherlock a spojil prsty v pomyslnou střížku. „Nicméně, útoky se stupňují a nabírají na intenzitě, což jí dovedlo k rozhodnutí, aby mě před týdnem vyhledala a požádala o azyl.“

„A proto spala ve tvojí posteli?“ opáčil John trochu ostřeji, než původně zamýšlel.

„O co ti jde?“

„O nic. Jen vím, že mi něco tajíš, ale nerozumím tomu proč. Zase mám pocit, že jsem jen nedůležitá osoba, kterou nehodláš informovat o tom, že tvoje sebevražda byla falešná.“

Sherlock se obrátil na vyčítavého Johna. „Nezapomínej, kvůli komu jsem tu sebevraždu nahrál!“

„Kvůli Moriartymu!“

„Pánové!“ vložila se do jejich sporu Jade. „Já jsem tu ta, co má velký problém.“

John si promnul spánky a uklidnil se. Nepřišel proto, aby se znovu pohádali jako dva kohouti.

„Takže co máme za stopy? Sherlocku, co jsi zatím zjistil?“ A tak detektiv přiznal vše, co věděl. _Nějakou záhadou_ však opomněl přiznat, že Jade zná sedm let a většinu času byla jeho jedinou přítelkyní a že před čtyřmi lety zfingovala svou smrt, aby se zbavila svého otravného bývalého přítele, a při které přišla o část paměti. Jade a Sherlock si byli skutečně dost podobní. „- takže hlavním a jediným podezřelým je on.“

„A jak se jmenuje?“

„Hunter Weraz,“ odvětil Sherlock a snažil se tak odpoutat pozornost od rozrušené Jade, která usilovně přemýšlela nad jménem svého expřítele.

„Jak?“

„Hunter Weraz,“ zopakoval Sherlock.

„Vážně? To je dost neobvyklé jméno,“ poznamenal John.

Jade ukázala na Sherlocka. „Víte, jak se jmenuje _on_?“

 „Jo, to je pravda,“ zasmál se John a znovu si ji prohlédl. Měla na sobě černé tílko, ze kterého vyčuhovalo tetování, s hlubokým výstřihem a šedivé sportovní tepláky. Hnědé vlasy byly teď stáhnuté do copu a vynikaly tak její přirozené dívčí rysy – výrazné lícní kosti, pronikavé oči a plné rty. Při pohledu na to božské stvoření jej napadla stupidní myšlenka, zdali se Sherlock o _cosi_ pokusil, nebo jestli je skutečně asexuální jak se o něm tvrdí.

„On byl vždycky šílený. Měli to v rodině,“ pokrčila rameny Jade a významně se podívala na Sherlocka. Ten jen zakoulel očima.  

„Netuším, kam ho zařadit,“ přiznal.

„Víme, kde bydlí?“

Oba teď věnovali plnou pozornost jediné ženě v místnosti. „Tak to nevím. Přestěhoval se před lety pryč z Londýna.“

Myšlenkové pochody tří inteligentních lidí prořízlo kvákání kachny. Watson polekaně vytáhl svůj iPhone, který ohlašoval právě přicházející zprávu.

 

 

 

 

> _Potřebuji s vámi mluvit. Okamžitě. - MH_

Nemohl mu psát nikdo jiný, než Mycroft Holmes. A pokud se člověk jako Mycroft obtěžoval se získáváním telefonního čísla _průměrného idiota_ , dalo se očekávat, že to bude vážně něco naléhavého a neodkladného.

„Budu… ehm, muset jít,“ řekl neochotně.

„To nemá Mycroft nic lepšího na práci?“ povzdechla si naštvaně Jade. John se zarazil na prahu dveří a očima těkal mezi oběma aktéry.

„Hm, tak poslouchám. Jak víte, že mi píše on?“

Sherlock spustil. „Znám Mycrofta. Je mi naprosto jasné, že tě chce informovat o téhle zvláštní situaci spojené s Jade. Pravděpodobně bude mít tendenci ti povyprávět celý můj příběh; jak jsem se stal feťákem,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock. „Není moc trpělivý, vlastně si dává docela načas, čekal jsem, že tě bude otravovat už dřív.“

„To já taky,“ doplnila Jade.

„Ihned ses po přečtení esemesky zvedl, což nikdy neděláš, když ti píše Mary.“

„Vaše ramena ztuhly, doktore. Nepravděpodobné, že byste reagoval tímhle způsobem, kdyby šlo o vaši snoubenku. Plus – právě jste přišel z domova. Rtěnka,“ ukázala na koutek úst.

John si utřel rty do rukávu a oponoval. „Může to být něco důležitého z práce.“

„Mycroftovo auto zastavilo na ulici několik vteřin před tím, než jste dostal tu zprávu.“

„Jak to můžete vědět, když sedíte na křesle, zády k oknu?“

„Slyšela to," reagoval Sherlock.

 _Ona je taky génius_ , napadlo Johna náhle a nedokázal odvrátit svůj zrak od té jisté Jade. Klidně by se vsadil, že se s tímhle jménem nenarodila.  

„Pro Mary jsem si nastavil jinou melodii, ne tuhle kachnu. Ale to už nejspíš víš, Sherlocku.“

„Ne. Jak bych o tom mohl vědět?“

„Protože ty víš všechno. Ale ta melodie není tak oplzlá jako ta tvoje pro Irene,“ poznamenal ještě nakonec. "Tedy... byla, ehm..." Okamžitě poznal, že měl mlčet, protože se Jade rázně zvedla a celá se napjala, připravená k boji a Sherlock rozhozeně najednou netušil, co se svými končetinami. John raději bez dalších slov odešel.

„Kdo je Irene? Přítelkyně ne… Takže známost?“

„Jeden můj bývalý případ. Už je to dávno,“ řekl a sklopil pohled. 

 _Lže,_ problesklo jí hlavou. „Pořád jste v kontaktu.“

„John, i Mycroft si myslí, že jí zabili teroristi. Občas mi napíše. Většinou, když mám narozeniny.“

 _Příliš se nezměnila_ , uvažoval Sherlock. Stále byla majetnická a žárlivá, jenže její žárlivost nikdy nebyla spojena se strachem ze ztráty milované osoby. Ničeho takového jako je láska, nebyla schopná, a jestli ano… určitě ne vůči němu. Jen si jej chtěla ochočit jako mazlíčka.

Bodl ho osten smutku, zatímco předmět jeho myšlenek nasupeně chodil po obýváku pořád dokola.

„To je tvoje věc,“ přiznala Jade neochotně. „Chtěl bys s ní vést romantický vztah?“

Sherlock vytřeštil oči. „Ne.“

„Dobře. Nerada bych se musela stěhovat.“

„Nebydlíš tu.“

Dramaticky se nadechla. „Nelíbí se mi tvoje kompulzivní tendence poukazovat na očividné.“

Usmál se.

„Takže, proč jsem vám psal. Přejdu rovnou k věci. Děkuji, slečno Morstanová,“ řekl zdvořile Sherlockův starší bratr, zatímco mu Mary nalévala kávu. John skutečně netušil, jak vypátral jeho nynější adresu (ostatně ani Sherlock ji neznal), ale hádal, že to snad ani radši nechce vědět. Proč se musel zaplést zrovna s těmihle šílenci?

„Ano, to by bylo skvělý,“ potvrdil John a snažil se skrýt nervozitu v hlase.

„Je toho skutečně hodně, co o Sherlockovi nevíte.“

„Ano. Třeba to, že si musel hrát na hrdinu a běhat po Evropě, zatímco já jsem _nevěděl_ , že je stále naživu.“

Celý byt utichl. Některé věci nikdy nepřestanou bolet.

Mary pohladila svého snoubence po pažích a ten se trochu uklidnil. „Pokračujte,“ vyzval Mycrofta.

„Nekladl jste si někdy otázku - proč se chová tak, jak se chová? Proč pohrdá svatbou, pohrdá i těmito romantickými city a proč byl a stále je tak uzavřený vůči ostatním lidem?“

Johna napadla jen jedna logická odpověď, když se podíval na Sherlockova staršího, upjatého bratra. „Protože to máte v genech?“

„Jistě, intraverze souvisí s intelektem,“ uchechtl se Mycroft, což Johna šokovalo. „Nicméně v jeho případě je odtažitost podmíněna i jinými faktory, než jen genetickou výbavou. Ostatně, naši rodiče jsou vcelku přátelští a vřelí lidé. Ale o to nejde. Sherlock byl jednou... řekněme v romantickém vztahu?“ zamyslel se. „Netuším, jestli to byl plně funkční vztah, ale byl zamilovaný."

John nevěřil svým uším. „Opravdu? Co se stalo?"

„Dopadlo to špatně."

„Hm, rozešla se s ním?“

Holmes zavrtěl hlavou. „Zemřela."


	4. Chapter 4

John Watson byl bez dechu. Doslova.

„Co – cože?“ zamumlal.

Mycroft začal přecházet po místnosti, sem a tam. „Nevím, co se stalo. Vytáhl jsem Sherlocka z hořícího domu a pořád opakoval, že ona je uvnitř, že je omráčená a spoutaná. A pak se to seběhlo rychle. Dům vybuchl, přesto byla identifikovaná podle zubních záznamů. A řetízku, který jí dal Sherlock.“

John s Mary se na sebe lítostivě podívali.

„Dost jej to vzalo. Trpěl depresí, skutečnou depresí a bral drogy mnohem víc, než kdy dřív. Dokonce odmítl se zúčastnit jejího pohřbu.“

„Panebože,“ vydechl John napjatě.

„Pořád dokola opakoval, že není mrtvá. Že je příliš inteligentní na to, aby jí dostihla smrt tak rychle. To víte; ona byla vycvičený zabiják. Racionalizoval si svoje pocity. Nikdy v jeho mysli doopravdy neumřela.“

„Tomu rozumím,“ připustil John. Kdyby neviděl na vlastní oči, jak Sherlock, jak… jak se _zabil_ , kdyby mu nezměřil puls, kdyby neviděl krev stékající po zašedlých dlaždicích ulice, tak by nikdy nevěřil v jeho smrt. A i přesto všechno jej potkával na každém kroku. Každý černovlasý, hubený, vysoký Angličan v kabátě byl Sherlock. Byl všude a nikde.

„Nenapadají vás souvislosti?“ přerušil jeho tok myšlenek Mycroft.

John se hluboce zamyslel. Jistě, že ho něco napadlo, nebyl hloupý, ale… to byl holý nesmysl. Jeho domněnky byly absurdní.

 _Ačkoliv_ … Sherlock taky přežil.

Mycroft se hluboce nadechl, než odpověděl. „Ta žena se jmenovala _Jade_. Jade Atkinsonová.“

Téměř mohl slyšet, jak to Watsonovi došlo; dílky mozaiky se spojily a vytvořily celek. Přesto mezi nimi vysel jeden otazník. „Ale pokud -“

„Ano, je to ona,“ skočil mu do řeči Holmes.

„Jak -“

„To nevím,“ přerušil jej znova. „Samozřejmě, že mám teorie, ale raději bych znal pravdu. Tu se od ní ale nejspíš nedozvím.“

„To ovšem znamená –„ John se v půlce monologu prudce zvedl a převrhl sklenici s vodou. „- že mi Sherlock lhal, když tvrdil, že ji zná jen týden.“

„Před týdnem za mnou přišel a řekl, že ji několikrát viděl ze svého okna. Motala se na Baker street ještě, než jste se odstěhoval, doktore Watsone.“

„Proč se mi s tím nesvěřil?“ mumlal si sám pro sebe. Nečekal odpověď.

„Abyste se mu vysmál, že vidí ducha?“ povzdechl si Mycroft ironicky. „Ano, já jsem to udělal. Poslal jsem Sherlocka na psychiatrii, kde dostal nějaké prášky proti halucinacím. Proto tedy skončil mezi závislými na drogách v té bývalé továrně. Je pravděpodobné, že se jimi předávkoval.“

John nevěděl, co říct.

„No a dnes ráno ji Lestrade objevil v jeho posteli. Sherlock se netvářil překvapeně, takže se k němu do bytu nevloupala. To znamená, že sebrala odvahu a po čtyřech letech od své údajné smrti přišla za ním, aby ho znovu zničila.“

„Zničila?“

„Bohužel Sherlockův problém je ten, že když se do někoho citově zainteresuje – ať už se jedná o přátelskou lásku, či lásku ke zvířeti, tak se k tomu dotyčnému nezvladatelně upne.“

„Jak takové upnutí u Sherlocka probíhá v praxi?“

„Pronásledování, únos –“

„On ji unesl?“ podivila se Mary.

„Ano,“ potvrdil Holmes nešťastně. „Unesl ji. Nicméně abych mu nekřivdil – to ona tohle všechno spustila. Vytáhla Sherlocka na večeři, nabídla mu opojný pocit lásky, který byl samozřejmě falešný. Byla to past, do které se bezhlavě chytil.“

„Nezáleží jí na něm?“

„O tom téměř nepochybuji. Lidi vidí jako věci, se kterými si může pohrávat. Nemyslím si, že je schopná lásky. Za tu dobu, co ji znám, ani jednou neukázala svou lidskou tvář.“

„A jak dlouho ji znáte?“

„Necelých jedenáct let. Tedy když si odmažeme ty čtyři roky její smrti.“ _Vždycky byla jako moje sestra_ , křičely Mycroftovi oči. Nasadil si křečovitý úsměv, aby to nevyslovil nahlas.

 „Oba mě upozorňovali, že o tom budete chtít mluvit. Proč mi tohle všechno říkáte?“ John upíral svůj zrak kamsi do neznáma, Mycroft chodil po místnosti jako rozzuřený lev a Mary se tvářila, jako kdyby byla neviditelná. I ona tomu pořádně nerozuměla.

„Protože ho musíme před ní ochránit.“

„Dobře,“ řekl Watson a naklonil se. „V tom případě mi musíte říct naprosto všechno, co o ní víte. _Všechno_.“

A Mycroft tak učinil. Povyprávěl mu o jejich seznámení, o první schůzce, o únosu, o všem, co se týkalo Sherlocka. Zuby nehty ale nechtěl dovolit, aby se ten průměrný idiot dozvěděl o něco víc, než by měl. Následky by byly nevypočitatelné.

„Ani jednou jste se nezmínil o sobě. Jak jste se _vy_ s ní seznámil?“

„Prosím?“

„Znáte se s ní dýl, než ona se Sherlockem. Seznámil jste je.“

„Ona se s ním seznámila sama,“ opravil jej Mycroft prudce.

Johnův výraz byl netrpělivý.

„Seznámili jsme se na škole. Já jsem tam docházel jako konzultant,“ odpověděl krátce. John poznal, že mu neříká úplně celou pravdu.

„Vystudoval jsem několik oborů. Jedním z nich byla psychologie. Když pak vidíte do lidí, doktore Watsone, proč jednají tak jak jednají, tak se práce poměrně ulehčuje.“

„O tom mi nemusíte nic říkat. Jsem přeci doktor. Když jsou pacienti otevření, tak se mi lépe určuje diagnóza.“

Holmes se rozesmál. Watsonův černý humor jej očividně pobavil.

„Život té dívky byl zamotaný a ani sám Sherlock se v ní nedokázal vyznat. Možná proto jej tak přitahovala.“

John se podíval na Mary s otázkou v očích.

„Zdá se, že máš případ. Tak se do toho pusť. Zachraň Sherlocka Holmese,“ odpověděla klidně.

 

Opatrně vešel dovnitř. Bylo ještě poměrně brzo ráno, chtěl zajít na Baker street dřív, než mu začne směna, ale už dole pod schody slyšel, že Sherlock není sám; ovšem ten hlas nepatřil Jade. Viděl postarší dámu, jak pláče a klepe se, zatímco jí Sherlock podával kapesníčky.

„Děkuju.” Hlasitě se vysmrkala. Jakmile Sherlock zaregistroval Johnovu přítomnost, samozřejmě, aniž by se na něj musel podívat, vyskočil z křesla a přivítal ho.

„Klientka?” zeptal se John.

Detektiv ztišil hlas. “Ano. Myslí si, že jí zabili psa.”

„Bože. Lidi jsou vážně zrůdy,” nechápal John. „Máš teorii?“

„Že se jí zaběhl. Kdo by zabíjel psa?” zapřemýšlel Sherlock a hlavou se mu prohnala zašedlá a bolestivá vzpomínka na Rudovouse. V dálce uslyšel psí štěkot.

„Jsi v pořádku?” Johnův hlas byl plný obav. Pomohl Sherlockovi zpátky do křesla a doběhl do kuchyně pro sklenici vody. Při nalévání zaslechl kroky v koupelně. _Tak tam se schovává_.

Klientka se rozplakala ještě víc. Sherlock pochopil, že ten štěkot neslyší jen on.

„Přesně takhle štěkal i ten můj. Byl to zlatý retrívr,” posteskla si. „Žlutovous.”

Sherlockovi se na okamžik zatmělo před očima a kromě štěkotu slyšel i šumění vody. Ale tentokrát to nebylo reálné. John mu vecpal do ruky sklenici, kterou téměř upustil. „Co jste to říkala?”

„Že to byl zlatý retrívr,” zopakovala.

Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, to… jméno.”

„Žlutovous.”

 _Žlutovous, Rudovous, Žlutovous, Rudovous_ … Pořád se to opakovalo ve smyčce. _O co jde?_

John se mezitím usadil do svého bývalého křesla. „O co jde, Sherlocku?” vyslovil jeho myšlenku nahlas.

„Jen jsem si vzpomněl na starý případ,” zalhal, ačkoliv to nebyla až taková lež. Byl to případ. Nevyřešený případ. „Kde jste k tomu jménu přišla?“ pokračoval.

„Je to důležité?“ nechápala klientka.

„Ano,“ nedal se odbýt.

„Už se tak jmenoval, když jsem si ho koupila.“

„A kde jste ho koupila?“

Klientka svýma roztřesenýma rukama vyndala z kabelky vizitku a podala ji Sherlockovi. Nahoře v rohu stálo: „ _Chyběl jsem vám?“_ a v pravém rohu dole bylo napsáno: _„Tak si mě adoptujte.“_ Uprostřed byla adresa zvířecího útulku v Suttonu.

„Zvláštní.“

„Jsem vážně zoufalá, pane Holmesi,” škytla. „Pomůžete mi?“

„Ehm – ano,“ potvrdil. Jade potichu vylezla z koupelny a vyděsila tím Johna. Okamžitě si vzpomněl na její pestrou minulost a pochopil, jak je možné, že chodí jako duch.

Usmála se na něj. „Doktore. Jaké to překvapení! Neměl byste ošetřovat pacienty?“

„Dneska začínám až později.“

Podívala se na něj vševědoucným pohledem a posadila se na pohovku, zatímco si ručníkem sušila vlasy. John z ní byl pořádně rozhozený.

„Mám práci,“ oznámil Sherlock zběsile a vstal. Potom pokynul klientce ke dveřím a obrátil se ně. „Jde někdo z vás se mnou?“

Jade neváhala ani vteřinu a už se oblékala do kabátu a nasazovala si čepici, která měla chránit její stále vlhké vlasy. Sherlock seběhl schody, ale Jade se zarazila v půlce pohybu. „A co vy, doktore?“

„Říkejte mi prostě Johne.“

„ _Johne_ ,“ opravila se. „Co vaše práce?“

Vzpomněl si na včerejší Mycroftova slova, která mu rezonovala v hlavě. _Musíme ho před ní ochránit._

„Ta počká,“ odpověděl téměř až výhružně a následoval ostatní.


	5. Chapter 5

> _rok 2007_

 

Naštvaně otevřel dveře a zarazil se, když na prahu spatřil Jade. Měla na sobě černý kabát a pod ním černé dlouhé šaty s výstřihem a vlasy vyčesané do volného drdolu. Vyschlo mu v ústech.

„Proč jsi přišla?“ divil se. Tak pozdě návštěvu neočekával. Bylo – _ach bože_ – teprve půl deváté. Nějak ztratil pojem o čase.

„Protože ses neozval,“ usmála se a opřela se o rám dveří.

„Viděli jsme se jenom jednou,“ oponoval.

„Jo, ale ty sis na mě sehnal číslo a chystal se mi napsat. Tak jsem tě prostě předběhla.“ Nepřestávala se usmívat. „Pověz mi, jak můžu vědět, že ses mi chtěl ozvat.“

„To… netuším,“ odpověděl upřímně a cítil se trochu zahanbeně. „Jak?“

„Já nevím,“ pokrčila rameny. „Ale podle tvé reakce jsem se zjevně trefila.“

Jade se k němu přiblížila, ale Sherlock jí svou řečí těla dal razantně najevo, že ji nehodlá pustit dál. Ale ani to ji nerozladilo.

„Fajn, nevadí. Stejně jsem tě chtěla vytáhnout ven.“

„Můžu vyjít na balkón a budu prakticky venku,“ vymlouval se. Okamžitě na něm poznala, že je celý nesvůj.

„Myslela jsem na procházku po nočním Londýně.“

Podíval se na ni; jejich oční kontakt byl příliš intenzivní na to, aby ji dokázal odmítnout. Koneckonců, neměl co jiného na práci. A bylo _teprve_ půl deváté.

Obrátila se k odchodu a Sherlock ji beze slova následoval. Zastavil se přede dveřmi, aby si upravil šálu. „Kam půjdeme?“

„Ty řekni,“ odpověděla ihned.

Zamračil se. „Myslel jsem, že máš plán.“

„To mám, ale trochu komplexnější, nezahrnující konkrétní ulice.“

Sherlock se pokusil zamyslet nad významem jejích slov. Určitě obsahovaly nějaký skrytý význam.  Rozhodl se, že předejde nedorozumění. „Měla bys něco vědět.“

„Ano?“

„Právě jsem se pod nátlakem bývalých spolužáků a mého bratra pustil do jednoho sociálního experimentu. Snažím se být… _normální_.“

Jade si jej prohlížela zkoumavým pohledem. „Norma je předpotopní.“

„Prostě to zkouším,“ zopakoval.

„Být se ženou, nebo být v romantickém vztahu obecně?“ usmála se. Sherlock nezaregistroval, že by cítila pochyby, nebo snad negativní pocity. Bylo jí jedno, že ji právě odmítnul… nebo neodmítnul?

„Být ve… vztahu. Obecně. Já nemám ani přátele,“ konstatoval. „To není zrovna moje oblast.“

Nastalo ticho. Ticho, které nebylo ani trochu nepříjemné. Přemýšlel. Jak vzácné je s někým sdílet ticho a nechtít toho dotyčného sprovodit ze světa. Společně chodili po městě; šli kolem Britského národního muzea, Piccadily cirkus, katedrály svatého Pavla a přes most Millenium. Mezitím je zaměřily zvědavé oči MI6. Kamery je pronásledovaly kamkoliv se pohnuli. Na žádost Mycrofta, samozřejmě. Sherlock, podpořen silnou dávkou kokainu, neustále chodil sem a tam, aby vytvořil slovo „ _odpal_ “, které se, k Mycroftovo nelibosti, objevilo na mapě MI6. Sherlock zbožnoval, když mohl do svého staršího bratra rýpat.

Otočili se a pozorovali osvícenou katedrálu a okolí. Pouliční kamery si už hleděly svého, tak jako Mycroft.

„Vždycky jsem tady chtěla žít,“ přiznala Jade, zatímco slabý vánek její slova odnášel pryč, aby se mohla vpít do budov a přírody kolem.

„Ano. Domníval jsem se, že nejsi místní.“

 „Přízvuk?“ tipla si.

„Téměř perfektní. Ale mé uši jsou citlivé,“ odpověděl Sherlock a podíval se na ní. Nepřestávala se mračit. Byl si jistý, že myslí na nějakou nepříjemnou událost z minulosti

„Přišla jsem sem hledat jednoho ze svých rodičů. A už tu i zůstala.“

Prohlížel si ji v měsíčním světle. „Našla jsi ho?“

„Našla jsem toho mnohem víc, než jsem čekala,“ podívala se na něj a její obličej rázem ztratil svůj smutný nádech. Sherlock jí nabídl své rámě a pokračovali v cestě.

„Takže, co už jsi o mně vydedukoval?“ nadhodila.

„Vyrůstala jsi jako sirotek. Máš nové tetování. Tvé IQ je hodně vysoké což v kombinaci s tvou touhou po pozornosti může být nebezpečné. Odolná, bez iluzí, pohotová. Máš výborné smysly, včetně toho orientačního. Umíš skvěle číst v lidech. Byla jsi vážně zraněná před pár lety. Nemáš ráda závazky.“

„Výborně!“

„A měla jsi pravdu. Chtěl jsem na tebe získat telefonní číslo, ale jen proto, že mě zaujala tvoje nabídka práce v laboratoři,“ dodal potěšen její pozitivní reakcí. Vzhledem k tomu, že sama byla geniální, nečekal od ní pochvalu.

Jade se zastavila, aby v kabelce vyhrabala lísteček s číslem na Molly Hooperovou a podala mu jej. „Čekala jsem to.“

Uklidil si lístek do kabátu a zmateně poděkoval. Přemýšlel, proč se vlastně rozhodl být asociální.

Hodiny utíkaly a oni dva se stále procházeli. A mluvili. Bavili se téměř o všem, co je napadlo. Žádné povrchní bezduché tlachání, ale skutečná, hluboká konverzace. Bylo to velice zvláštní. Sherlock ještě nikdy nic takového nezažil; poprvé v životě měl pocit, že odstranil tu neviditelnou zeď, která jej obklopovala a byl schopen se k někomu mentálně přiblížit. Nedokázal identifikovat proč; jestli to bylo tím večerem, její nespoutanou inteligencí, anebo drogami, ale cítil se… netypicky. Jako lidská bytost.

Zastavili se v nejbližší pekárně, která konečně otevřela a nakoupili si nějaké jídlo. Posadili se na lavičku u řeky a posnídali. Slunce se pomalu vydrápalo na oblohu.

„ _Být, či nebýt; toť otázka_ ,“ zasmála se Jade a položila si hlavu na opěradlo. Ani jeden z nich nechtěl vyslovit nahlas očividné; Sherlock měl suicidální myšlenky a Jade trpěla insomnií.

„Shakespeare? Vážně?“ divil se Sherlock. Dokonce i on, takový literární analfabet, Shakespeara znal a dokázal jej poznat. Byl jeho oblíbený. Tolik nepochopeného se v jeho slovech schovávalo. Tolik, co lidi nebyli schopni vidět. Jako obvykle.

„Vzít si život je nejlepší způsob smrti. Vše máš ve svých rukách. Můžeš to udělat, kdy chceš, jakým způsobem chceš a jsi připravený. Vždycky jsem to takhle chtěla.“

Zvedl se. „Vzít si život. Zajímavý výraz. Komu ho bereš?,“ zamyslel se a opřel se o zábradlí. „Tvoje smrt je něco, co se stane ostatním. Když to všechno skončí, ty nejsi ta, kdo svůj život postrádá. Tvůj život není jen tvůj. Dej od něj ruce pryč!“

„Mozek myslitele,“ poznamenala Jade. „Jak říkal Mycroft. Ale to platí jen v případě, pokud na světě existuje někdo, kdo tě bude postrádat.“

Sherlock začal pociťovat křeč. „ _Musí_ někdo takový být.“

„Ne,“ zašeptala. „Někdy jsi prostě sám. Úplně sám. A nikomu na tobě nezáleží.“

_Nikomu._

_Dej od něj ruce pryč!_

Sherlock se svezl po zábradlí dolu na studenou zem. Zatočila se mu hlava a zatmělo se mu před očima.

Jade se k němu opatrně přiblížila a přidřepla si k němu. Dívala se na něj něžně a starostlivě. On se snažil zklidnit svůj dech a oplácel jí hluboký oční kontakt.

Chytila jej za zápěstí a vyhrnula mu rukáv; viděla několik nových vpichů.

“Jsem feťák a sociopat,” připustil a v jeho hlase se stále odrážela fyzická bolest. “Nic jiného.”

“Jsi mnohem víc.”

Do jeho obličeje se vepsalo zmatení. Jade se celou svou vahou zapřela rukama o zábradlí. Sherlocka její ruce kolem za jeho zády poněkud rozrušily.

“Jsi hodnější,” hlesla.

“Hodnější než kdo?”

“Než kdokoliv,” zašeptala.

Hořce se rozesmál. “Ale ne… nevytvářej si naivní iluze.”

Pořád se nepřestávali dívat jeden druhému do očí. „Vždyť jsi mi před několika hodinami řekl, že jsem o ně přišla.“

„Tak to jsem se musel splést.“

„Ne,“ trvala si na svém a políbila jej. Měl teplé a měkké rty, velikostně a tvarově podobné těm jejím. Sherlock se chytil její ruky a přitáhl si ji o něco blíž. Přestal se třást.

Podívali se na sebe. Těžce polknul a potom ji políbil znova.  Tíha jejího těla ho tlačila dozadu, dozadu až daleko za zábradlí, které náhle zmizelo a oni, zatímco se vášnivě líbali, se společně, propadli do naprosté temnoty.

 

Sherlock sebou trhl a vyděšeně otevřel oči. Zjistil, že sedí v taxíku.  _Zatracené vzpomínky!_ Poslední čtyři roky se neustále vracely v určitých cyklech. Nemohl se jich zbavit, pronásledovaly ho všude.

Zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že se na něj dívá několik tváří.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Řekla bych, že tady naprosto přesně poznáte inspiraci jistou scénou ze čtvrté řady. Pravda je taková, že noční procházka po Londýně při hlubokých konverzací a tlachání o smrti, vždycky byla moje oblíbené téma a když jsem tu scénu viděla právě v Sherlockovi, tak jsem byla upřímně šokovaná. Jako by mi Mark a Steven četli myšlenky :D a právě proto jsem se rozhodla ji přeci jen využít. Když jsem začala před rokem psát jejich druhé setkání, taky šlo o procházku nočním městem. Bohužel ale jsem jejich rozhovor musela dost okleštit, takže je to v podstatě krátké.


	6. Chapter 6

> _rok 2013_

 

„Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku?“ zajímala se nervózně Jade a mávala mu rukou před obličejem.

Téměř proskočil stropem taxíku. Bylo mu doopravdy zle. Vzpamatoval se a pokusil se o úsměv. John jen zakroutil očima a otočil se zpět k okýnku.

„Nebere drogy,“ ujistila Watsona naštvaně Jade. Křivdil mu. „Má abstinenční příznaky, ale z jiného důvodu.“

„To ty idiotské prášky, co mi vnutil Mycroft,“ přitakal Sherlock. Jade vytáhla vodu z kabelky, kterou mu podala a loktem praštila Watsona do žeber. Nevinně se ušklíbla. Byla přeci namačkaná mezi oběma muži uprostřed, neudělala to schválně… nebo _ano_? John oba pozoroval; Sherlock vypil téměř půl litr během minuty.

Taxikář zastavil u chodníku a všichni čtyři vystoupili.

„Támhle to je,“ ukázal na přízemní dům s oprýskanou bílou omítkou. „To je ten útulek.“

Společně vešli dovnitř. Sherlock svými vyostřenými smysly a bystrým mozkem ihned začal prozkoumávat vše, co viděl, slyšel a cítil.

Došla k nim ošetřovatelka. „Přejete si? Chtěli byste si adoptovat pejska?“

„Ano!“ vyhrkl Sherlock okamžitě, než by kdokoliv cokoliv řekl. „Ukažte nám je.“

Žena je odvedla dozadu do kójí. Psi okamžitě začali štěkat ve snaze upoutat pozornost nových příchozích.

„Zatím si je prohlížejte a vybírejte. Budu vepředu, kdybyste něco potřebovali,“ ozvala se a odešla zpátky.

„Sherlocku, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se Jade za to krátké ráno už podruhé a položila mu ruku na rameno. Viděla, jak zamrzl v pohybu, protože zahlédl psa podobného svému Rudovousovi.

„Samozřejmě,“ odsekl a pokračoval v prohlídce.

„Co tu vlastně hledáme?“ vložil se do toho John.

„Nemám tušení.“

„Stopu?“ hádal.

Jade se na něj podívala nechápavě. „Není pravděpodobné, že by se ten pes zaběhl sem.“

„Tak proč tu teda jsme?“ John začínal být podrážděný. Sherlock mu podal vizitku onoho útulku. Rychle ji přeletěl očima. „No a?“

„Trochu zvláštní reklama na útulek, nemyslíš? ‚ _Chyběl jsem vám.‘_ “

John se zasmál. „Jen chtějí přilákat lidi, to je celý.“

Sherlock udělal jednu ze svých perfektních grimas. „Proč to tedy není _‚chybím vám‘_? Proč to není v přítomném čase?“

„No, protože se to právě chystají změnit a adoptovat si psa?“

„Ne, to by bylo příliš jednoduché, Johne! Takhle to nefunguje!“

„A nenapadlo někdy ten tvůj geniální mozek, že je něco prostě příliš jednoduchý?“

„Ne tohle! Našeptává mi to moje intuice. Něco se děje.“

„Není on tak trochu blázen?“ John se otočil na Jade, která byla potěšena, že s ní mluví. Přeci jen byl pro Sherlocka důležitý a tím pádem to musela přijmout, pokud chtěla být opět součástí jeho života.

„To je,“ zasmála se. „A obávám se, že za to můžu já.“

 _Tomu věřím_ , pomyslel si a následoval toho šílence ve výběru psů. Sherlock na ně cosi štěkal a ti nadšeně vrtěli ocasy.

„Pane Holmesi?“ oslovila jej klientka. Všichni tři zapomněli na její přítomnost.

„Ano?“

„Myslím, že bychom se měli podívat k mému domu. Naposledy jsem ho viděla včera ráno, byl na naší zahradě,“ posteskla si.

 

O třicet minut později už společně procházeli okolí jejího bydliště. Jednalo se o klidné předměstí plné udržovaných živých plotů a potulujících se koček.

„Ten útulek je pračka špinavých peněz,“ poznamenal Sherlock. „Drogové doupě.“

„Neměli bychom tam poslat Scotland Yard?“ povzdechl si John.

„Tu naprosto neschopnou bandu idiotů?“

John se na Sherlocka podíval nevraživě.

„No jo, už jsem je informoval,“ připustil Sherlock se smíchem. Johna, ani po těch letech, nepřestával udivovat.

Všichni čtyři se rozešli do světových stran hledat zatoulaného čtyřnohého klienta. Jade věděla, že Sherlockův blízký vztah ke psům je ve skutečnosti jen iluze a že cítil potřebu napravit své selhání, které jej provázelo od dětství. A proto tu byli. Aby se pomalu dostal ke svým ukrytým vzpomínkám.

„Žlutovousi!“ Kdosi zakřičel v dálce. Sherlock byl zmatený. Ten hlas nepatřil ani jednomu z hledajících. Čí to tedy byl hlas? „Žlutovousi!“ zakřičel znovu. Byl to dětský hlas.  

Sherlock se snažil vzpamatovat; hlavou se mu opět prohnala vzpomínka na jakýsi rybník uprostřed ničeho. Něco se mu nezdálo. Něco nezapadalo do příběhu.

Vydal se najít zdroj hluku.

Přidal do kroku. Odbočil vpravo za roh a zahlédl malého kluka, jak se objímá se zlatým retrívrem. Jako v transu je pozoroval.

„Pane, jste v pořádku?“ Ten kluk se najednou díval přímo na Sherlocka.

„Proč se mě dneska všichni ptáte, jestli jsem v pořádku?“ ohradil se. Mezitím se z dálky blížili ostatní.

„Vypadal jste mimo.“

„To je tvůj pes?“ změnil téma.

„Ano, pane,“ odpověděl vesele kluk. „Babička bude mít radost. Už od včerejška ho hledá.“

„Já vím.“

„Tady je můj poklad nejdražší!“ zvolala nadšeně klientka a šla se pomazlit se svým chlupatým miláčkem.

„Tak a je po případu,“ povzdechl si detektiv a nechal Johna s Jade, aby jej dovedli na hlavní ulici, kde na ně čekal taxík. Zase se ponořil tak hluboko do svých myšlenek, že by byl schopen vlézt neopatrně do silnice a nechat se zajet. Občas byl vážně jako dítě.

„Ale aspoň jsi měl pravdu,“ usmála se na něj Jade. „Byl to jen zatoulaný pes. Žádná vražda.“

„Týká se to mě.“

„Cože?“ vyprskl John.

„Ten případ. Jsem do toho zapletený, ačkoliv netuším proč a jak.“

„Jsi paranoidní,“ pokračoval John.

„Ne. Někdo se mě snaží zničit. Anebo mi hodit záchranný kruh, kterého bych se mohl chytit. Má to být hra. Pohrává si se mnou jako kočka s myší. Tak či tak -,“ věnoval oběma filozofický pohled „- to nedává smysl.“

„Tak jako ty,“ rýpl si John a nastoupil na místo spolujezdce. Jakmile se usadili a taxi se rozjelo, Jade se pokusila Sherlocka opatrně chytit za ruku. Ten sice ztuhnul při jejím doteku, ale neodtáhl se. John, který to divadlo pozoroval, si po zbytek cesty kladl otázku, jestli jí na něm záleží a pokud ne, _pravděpodobně ne_ … tak co vlastně získala z citového týrání Sherlocka?

Asi narcistické uspokojení.

 

Dny ubíhaly s pevně daným řádem. Dopoledne se snažil Sherlock zjistit něco víc o bývalém přítelovi Jade, bohužel ale se mu příliš nedařilo o něm cokoliv vypátrat; jako by se ten bídák snad propadl do země.

Odpoledne pomáhal Johnovi a Mary s přípravami svatby. Plánování svatby ho aspoň zaměstnávalo od přemýšlení nad svou neschopností, ačkoliv i tak stále pociťoval napětí. V posledních týdnech se udály velké změny a on nevěděl, jak s nimi naložit.

Mary se konečně seznámila s Jade.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli by ses s takovou vervou pustil i do plánování naší svatby,“ zauvažovala nahlas Jade a začala chystat kávy. Po tom měsíci na Baker street se tu už chovala jako domácí.

„Nevzala by sis mě,“ odpověděl jistě.

„Nepožádal bys mě,“ vrátila mu úder.

„Netušil jsem, že tak toužíš po tom jmenovat se Holmesová. Pokud ti jde o tohle, můžeš zkusit nahnat do chomoutu třeba Mycrofta. Má pro tebe slabost.“

„Tak jako ty.“

„Hm…“

„Anebo si prostě můžu zajít na úřad a nechat si změnit jméno.“

„Ano. Ovšem vzhledem k tomu, že tvá identita je ukradená a jsi oficiálně mrtvá, mohl by to být nepatrný problém,“ podotkl sarkasticky. „Můžeš ukrást identitu zase někomu jinému, třeba jakési nebožce Holmesové.“

Jade se zamračila. „Nebožce? Vypadám snad jako, že jsem se narodila ve dvacátém třetím?“ Protože se nedočkala žádné odpovědi, tak Sherlocka praštila novinami po rameni. „Teď bys mi měl zalichotit… jako ženě.“

„Ovšem. Rozhodně nevypadáš jako mrtvola,“ usmál se šibalsky a vrátil se zpět do obýváku k netrpělivým budoucím manželům Watsonovým, kteří celou tu jejich slovní přestřelku slyšeli.

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

> _rok 2007_

 

S cinknutím se otevřely dveře výtahu.

„Jé, tady je to krásný,“ zasmála se svým téměř až dětským hlasem Meadow, Sherlockova momentální známost, a vlepila mu pusu na tvář. Jen stěží potlačil ušklíbnutí a vzpomněl si na to, jak ho Jade políbila u řeky a potom zmizela z povrchu zemského. Už to byly čtyři týdny. Prohrabal se Mycroftovými věcmi a zjistil, že dnes večer mají spolu schůzku. Prý pracovní večeři. _To určitě!_

Rozhodl se, že jim to musí trochu… narušit.

„Ano, je to drahá restaurace,“ poznamenal unaveně.

„Díky, že mě konečně seznámíš s tvým bráchou. Poznám kus tebe.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Kus mě. Zajímavé.“

Meadow se rozpustile začala hihňat, zatímco se ozvalo cinknutí výtahu. Sherlock jí nabídl své rámě jako pravý Angličan a očima hledal Mycrofta s Jade. Po několika vteřinách si všimnul, že sedí až u okna a mají výhled na centrum Londýna. Mycroft měl na sobě klasicky svůj šedý oblek a Jade měla po straně spletené vlasy do copu a na sobě rudé splývavé šaty. Sherlock musel v duchu uznat, že tahle žena byla šíleně atraktivní.

„Už nás čekají,“ zalhal.

„To jsou oni?“ pochopila, když ji Sherlock vedl k jejich stolu.

„Ano.“

„Páni,“ vydechla. „Ta jeho holka je ale krásná! Ne, že na ni budeš civět, Sherlocku,“ varovala jej a opět se začala hihňat. Zavrtěl hlavou a opět si kladl otázku, do čeho se to vlastně pustil. _Romantický vztah._ Ani vzdáleně nebyl romantický.

Mycroft a Jade zvedli své zraky od jídelních lístků a podívali se na ty dva příchozí. Prohlíželi si poměrně malou ženu. Její špatně nabarvené zrzavé vlasy stěží dosahovaly na ramena, měla piercing nad rtem, velký nos a křiklavě barevné oblečení.

„Bratře, dovol, abych ti představil, ehm -“

„Meadow,“ doplnila ho zmateně a natáhla ruku směrem k Mycroftovi. Ten se jen křečovitě usmál.

Sherlock se podíval na rozladěnou Jade. „Dnes povečeříme s vámi, zapomněli jste?“ oznámil a od vedlejšího stolu čapl další židle. „Nechápu, proč vám dali jen dvě židle, když jsme se přece domlouvali na večeři ve čtyřech. Rande ve čtyřech!“ pokračoval dramaticky. „Jaká zábava!“

Mycroft v ten moment prozřel. Mylně se domníval, že si Sherlock zase _něco_ dal, ačkoliv tentokrát v jeho šíleném chování drogy nehrály žádnou roli. Tentokrát za to mohla rozpoutaná emoční bouře. To ale Mycroft netušil.

 Usoudil, že bude lepší, když ho bude mít na očích, než vyvede zase nějakou _sherlockovinu_. 

„Ovšem, posaďte se. Takže Meadow, co děláte?“

„Jsem učitelka v mateřské školce,“ odpověděla dotázaná a Jade zbystřila. Zasunula nůž pod ubrousek a usmála se na Meadow, která celou tu scénu pozorovala. „Eh, a… jo, učím tam děti,“ blekotala zděšeně.

Sherlock se nakonil k Jade a potichu se zeptal: „V pořádku?“

„Proč bych neměla být?“

„Protože chceš někoho očividně zabít.“

„Někoho? Snad tvé děvče, ne?“

Ignoroval její otázku. „Beze slova jsi zmizela. Potom co jsi -“

Umlčela jej pohledem. „Máš tu přece ten svůj experiment.“

„Cože?“ zaslechla je Meadow.

„Nic,“ pohotově odpověděla Jade. „Sherlock je chemik a plánuje nějaké experimenty. Možná už ho nikdy neuvidíte v celku. Přinesou vám ho po kouskách.“

Meadow byla zmatená. „Aha.“

Jade se zatvářila otráveně. „Moc toho o tobě patrně neví, Sherlocku. Už jsi volal té Molly?“

„Ty jsi teď jeho kariérní poradce?“ vložil se do jejich debaty Mycroft.

„Ne, jen se snažím být užitečná,“ ušklíbla se. „Nejsem chodící katastrofa.“

„Jistě.“ Mycroftův hlas překypoval ironií.

„Z vás dvou čiší takový chlad,“ poznamenala Meadow. Sherlock byl najednou skoro až rád za její přítomnost. _Tak chlad, hm?_ Tenhle večer začínal být zajímavý.

„To bude asi tím, že se nemáme rádi,“ odpověděla poťouchle Jade a ani jeden z Holmesů netušil, jestli žertuje, nebo ne.

„Jak smutné!“ vyhrkla Meadow dramaticky. „Ale to se stává párům, který jsou spolu moc dlouho. To se nám se Sherlockem nestane, že?“

Křečovitě se usmál.

„Jade, myslíš, že bys se mnou mohla jít na záchod? Nevím, kde to tady je.“ Jade pochopila, že ji žádá jen proto, aby ji dostala ze Sherlockovy blízkosti v její nepřítomnosti.

„Ne. Půjde s vámi Sherlock,“ přikázal autoritativně Mycroft. Ten se bez řečí zvedl, přestože se nezapomněl na svého bratra zašklebit.

„Nelíbí se mi,“ řekla Jade nahlas, jakmile Sherlock a Meadow zmizeli z doslechu.

Mycroft ukázal na ubrousek, ve kterém se schovávala nůž. „A proto ji chceš zabít?“

„No ano.“

„Nemůžeš jen tak zabíjet lidi jen protože se ti nelíbí.“

Jade sebou naštvaně škubla. „Copak právě za tohle nedostávám zaplaceno?“

„Ty jsi nájemný zabiják těch… zlých,“ odsekl. „Ne průměrných lidí, které si můj bratr vybral.“

„Netvrď mi, že věříš na dobro a zlo.“

„Není podstatné na co _já_ věřím. Sherlock se rozhodl zkusit být v milostném vztahu a my to musíme respektovat. Ty pro něj nejsi nic.“

„O čem to mluvíš? Vždyť ty sám jsi jenom jedna avantýra za druhou a žádný vážný vztah. Jsi pokrytec.“

„Ne!“ odvětil už trochu rozčíleně. „Chci, aby byl _lepší_.“

„Řekni to. _Normální._ Chceš, aby byl normální. Tak zoufale se ho snažíš předělat, natlačit ho do role, která mu nepasuje, abys neměl pocit, že jsi selhal jako v případě E.,“ oznámila mu prostě. Mycroft ztuhl.

„Jak mi můžeš cokoliv vyčítat, když máš v plánu zabít Sherlockovo přítelkyni.“

„To není pravda!“ bránila se. „Jen jsem se chtěla podívat, jestli má vůbec mozek.“

V ten okamžik došli aktéři jejich hádky zpátky ke stolu.

„Hádají se jako staří manželé!“ podotkl Sherlock a Meadow vyprskla smíchy. Jade uvažovala nad tím, co jí Mycroft neustále opakoval. Násilím nemůže vždy získat to, co by chtěla. Zvlášť pokud jde o lidi. Na vystudovanou psycholožku na to často zapomínala.

Podívala se na Sherlocka a protočila očima. Měla by radši kamsi odcestovat.

„Stále mi dlužíš konverzaci,“ vydechl objekt jejích myšlenek. Byl z Jade naprosto zmatený. Nikdy v životě jej žádný člověk takhle nezaujal. Chtěl by o ní vědět úplně všechno. A trávit s ní spoustu času.

Jen se mírně usmála.

„Co děláš ty vůbec Jade? Za práci,“ Meadow se snažila o nenucený rozhovor.

„Uklízím po jiných jejich nepořádek,“ narážela na svou primární práci nájemného vraha.

„Takže jsi uklízečka?“ Meadow byla zjevně zklamaná a patrně i znechucená.

„Jen se podceňuješ,“ zareagoval Mycroft a pohladil Jade po ruce. „ _Miláčku_.“

Sherlock měl chuť přeskočit stůl a odtrhnout je od sebe. Ani trochu se mu nelíbilo, že na ni Mycroft sahal.

„Jsem psycholožka.“

„To je skvělý! Můžu se k tobě někdy objednat?“

„Nesvěřila jsi mi, že máš problémy,“ zašklebil se Sherlock.

„Vždyť tě to vůbec nezajímá, tak proč bych to dělala!“ odpověděla poněkud ostře a vidličkou probodla filé. Sherlockův výraz říkal _„jo, to je fakt“._

„Klidně se objednej. Ale neordinuju často,“ odvětila Jade a potom se podívala na Sherlocka. „Tebe bych ale ráda u sebe viděla.“

„Proč?“ vyprskli unisono bratři Holmesové.

„Jsou věci, kterých se musíš zbavit, než se definitivně zničíš. Tedy, než tě zničí tvůj vlastní mozek.“

„Nepotřebuju pomoc,“ trval si na svém Sherlock.

„Nejedná se o pomoc, proboha! Budeš mi přece platit,“ propalovala jej pohledem. Pobaveně mu cukaly koutky úst. Jemně stiskla jeho dlaň. „No tak, přestaň si myslet to, co si myslíš. Je to otravné.“

„A co si podle tebe myslím?“ Jeho hlas byl plný skepse.

„Že si za všechno můžeš sám.“

Díval se na ni beze slova. Uměla v lidech perfektně číst, zároveň ale sebeobviňování se byla celkem přirozená, byť překážející, vlastnost.

Naklonila se k němu a tajemně zašeptala. „To, co jsi zažil posledně, jak ses zhroutil v křeči… to nebyly abstinenční příznaky. Ty to víš, já to vím. Tak proč ty hry?“

Odtáhl se. „Vyhrála jsi.“

Mycroft je pozoroval. Musel přehodnotit situaci. Nevěděl, kdy přesně se to stalo; jestli hned ten první večer v restauraci, nebo až při noční procházce Londýnem, kdy je nepříliš tajně pozoroval jako _velký bratr_ , ale věděl jistě, že se to stalo.

Sherlock se zamiloval.


	8. Chapter 8

> _rok 2014_

 

Do svatby Mary a Johna zbývalo už jen pár dní. Přípravy vrcholily. Sherlock uvnitř panikařil, protože velmi těžce snášel změny a svatba byla velká změna, jak mu všichni velmi rádi připomínali; jako by jej chtěli snad dohnat až na kraj šílenství. Jade věděla přesně co je Sherlock zač a proto se snažila ze všech sil, aby nastolila nějaký pevný řád, který by mu zajistil pocit bezpečí.

Ani jeden z nich se o tom nezmiňoval; oba předstírali, že je Sherlock neurotypický sociopat a že mu svatba vadí jen proto, že je to uměle vykonstruovaný rituál při kterém si dva lidi lžou přímo do očí za doprovodu zvuku varhan, zatímco jim svatebčané naoko dojatě tleskají.

Mary v podstatě neměla žádné přátele, ani rodinu, což oběma bylo podezřelé. Jejich podezření vzrostlo ve chvíli, kdy Mary požádala Jade, jestli by jí nešla za svědka. Jejich životy byly zvláštně podobné.

„Prý onemocněla. Nějaká Janine. Ani se neznaly dlouho,“ konstatovala Jade a podala Sherlockovi poštu, kterou právě vybrala ze schránky.

„Souhlasila jsi?“

„Samozřejmě. Už se nemůžu dočkat, až ty budeš mít proslov o nekonečné osudové lásce, která potrvá na věky a kterou může rozdělit je sám Bůh! Chci u toho být.“

Sherlock se zamračil. „Teď žertuješ.“

„Ovšem, že ne. Vážně se nemůžu dočkat.“

„Nemám v plánu mluvit o tom sociálním konstruktu zvaným láska.“

„A o čem jiném bys tam chtěl mluvit?“ Jade se začala nahlas smát.

Zmateně se na ni podíval; nerozuměl jejímu smíchu. „Ještě nevím.“

„To se ale na svatbách běžně dělá. Přeje se ženichovi a nevěstě, aby jim jejich chemická reakce vydržela co nejdéle,“ rýpla si Jade.

Sherlockovi se v očích zrcadlila hrůza. „Opravdu?“

„Obávám se, že ano,“ usmála se na něj. „Musím jít.“

„Právě jsi přišla.“

„Musím na matriku. Dneska opět vstávám z mrtvých.“

„Hm, gratuluju,“ zamumlal rádoby nepřítomně, ale přesto Jade nenápadně pozoroval, když šla ze schodů a potom i když vyšla na ulici a zmizela mu ze zorného pole. Už to byla nějaká doba, co se _mu_ \- co se vrátila zpět do jeho života a on netušil, co si počít. Moc by ji chtěl mít u sebe napořád, ale uvědomoval si, že s takovou ženou jako byla Jade, znamená napořád jen velmi omezený časový úsek.

Přestal přemýšlet nad sentimentem a přesunul se k něčemu ještě protivnějšímu než úvahy o rozdrceném srdci… ke psaní proslovu svědka.

Začal listovat knihou, kterou si pořídil, a když mu došla trpělivost, začal spamovat Lestrada esemeskami. Potřeboval akutně pomoc.

Akorát jej nenapadlo, že tím obrátí vzhůru nohama téměř celý Scotland Yard.

 

Dva dny před svatbou se oba chystali na rozlučkovou party. Sherlock se snažil, aby Johna nezklamal, jelikož tento večer považoval za nezbytný, a naplánoval trasu po londýnských hospodách. Jade zase měla jít společně se svou starou známou Molly, která ji ale neměla příliš v lásce, protože na ni žárlila a s budoucí paní Watsonovou do baru.

Sherlock vtrhl do ložnice ve chvíli, kdy se Jade převlékala.

„Příště si, proboha, zavři dveře,“ poznamenal a vytočil oči do stropu. Nechtěl vidět nic z její odhalené kůže, ačkoliv přeci jen zahlédl kus jejího tetování. Zařekl se, že čtyři roky už jsou příliš dlouhá doba na to, aby se nechal znovu ošálit. Tahle žena pro něj byla _cizí_.

„Jsem jenom ve spodním prádle,“ namítla, zatímco se snažila vtěsnat do úzkých růžových šatů. „A viděl jsi mě nahou.“

„To bylo před lety.“

„To je tvoje rozhodnutí. Nic ti nebrání,“ usmála se. „Nechceš vidět moje nové tetování zblízka?“

Sherlock pochopil, že jejímu bystrému zraku neunikl fakt, že si toho tetování všiml.

„Ne,“ odmítl.

Otočila se k němu zády. „Mohl bys mi zapnout ten zip?“

Věděl, že jej Jade provokuje. Opatrně jí položil jednu ruku na rameno a druhou se snažil zapnout zip. V krku mu začal bobtnat knedlík.

Jejich dotek byl elektrizující a naprosto odzbrojující. Téměř od ní uskočil, jakoby se snad popálil. Začínalo mu být těsno mezi těmihle stěnami.

„Ty jsi…,“ popíchla jej nedokončenou myšlenkou. „Jak dlouho?“

„Cože?“ tvářil se naoko nechápavě.

„Víš, o čem mluvím.“

„Pochybuji.“

„Myslela jsem, že jsi za tu dobu, co jsem byla… _pryč_ , měl i jiné přítelkyně.“

„Přítelkyně?“ Téměř to slovo vyplivl. Takový druh rozhovoru mu byl opravdu proti srsti.

„Tak přítele?“

Sherlock se cítil skoro dotčeně. Proč se domnívala, že by marnil svůj čas a investoval svou energii do nějakých pseudo vztahů? Už dávno pochopil, že tahle lidská činnost se jej netýká. Nehledě na to, že když Jade zmizela z jeho života, on neměl na nikoho jiného ani pomyšlení. Truchlení z něj udělalo bezcitné monstrum.   

„Romantické pletky nejsou zrovna můj obor.“

„A co _sex_? Bože, ty tvoje feromony cítím až sem.“

„Měla bys už jít, Mary čeká,“ zareagoval ostražitě. Balancovali na příliš tenkém ledě, bylo by snadné se potopit příliš hluboko.  

„Nepokoušej se odvést řeč jinam.“ Znamenalo to snad, že nikdy k žádné jiné ženě necítil takovou náklonost jako k Jade? Sherlocka totiž nevzrušovalo odhalené tělo, ale odhalená mysl. Inteligence jej dokázala dovést výš, než jakákoliv droga.

„Právě sedí v poloprázdném baru, kde na ni zírají připití idioti, zatímco si říká, kde má své přátele. To není od tebe hezké,“ snažil se o manipulaci, ale pořád to byl sociálně neschopný Sherlock, kterého bylo snadné prokouknout. Dokázala skrz něj vidět velmi snadno; tak jak to nikdo jiný neuměl. Dokonce ani John Watson.

Sherlock věděl, že nemá smysl se před ní snažit o jakoukoliv přetvářku, přesto si nemohl pomoct. Nerad se cítil zranitelně.

„Nečeká. Sraz máme až za půl hodiny. Ještě se musím učesat.“

„Stejně bys už měla jít.“

Jade jej obešla do koupelny. Ta situace ji začala doopravdy iritovat, ale věděla, že do cílové pásky zbývá už jen pár kilometrů. Teď se nehodlala vzdát. Ne dokud nebude Sherlock její.

Předmět jejích myšlenek se opřel o zeď.

Jade pokračovala: „Chceš, abych se odstěhovala? Stačí to říct na rovinu a nesnažit se o narážky. Mycroft by mě určitě přijal ve svém království.“ Její hlas byl jedovatý.

„To bezpochyby.“

Prudce se otočila a Sherlock automaticky udělal krok zpátky.

„Ty se mě bojíš!“ 

„Jsi nájemný vrah,“ připomněl jí. „Mám k tomu mnoho racionálních důvodů.“

„A psycholožka,“ dodala.

„To je ještě horší!“ žertoval. Jade všechno v tu chvíli připadalo natolik absurdní, že se začala smát. Byl to upřímný, hrdelní smích, který Sherlockovi za ty roky chyběl. Když se přidal, celá Baker street se začala otřásat v základech.

Poslední dva roky tenhle malý byt zažíval jen nánosy prachu a smutku.

Sherlock byl trochu nesvý, když viděl, jak Jade vypadá. Úchvatně jako vždycky, jenže si zároveň dokázal dost živě představit, na co musí muži při pohledu na ní myslet. Dokázal ho jenom uklidnit fakt, že Jade je vycvičený zabiják a s potenciálním úchylem by udělala vskutku krátký proces.

Rychle ještě přetřela rty odolnou růžovou rtěnkou a jako naschvál vtiskla Sherlockovi pusu na tvář, aby mu na ní vytvořila otisk.

„Nečekej na mě,“ rozloučila se. Za hodinu měl sraz s Johnem, aby společně zapili konec svobody. Sherlock se ušklíbl; divná tradice. Proč se tedy hodlá ženit, když má pocit, že je to pro něj konec svobody?

Její rty ho stále pálily na tváři. A přesto; _cosi_ stále cítil.

Musel se vzpamatovat.

„To nebudu,“ zašeptal do prázdné místnosti.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochu jsem si dovolila experimentovat... Sherlockův život se zcela očividně točí kolem jeho vlastních "poruch", ale samozřejmě, že by přestal být, bohužel, tak jako ostatní podobné postavy, pro diváky/čtenáře zajímavý ve chvíli, kdy by bylo explicitně řečeno, že jeho zajímavost je "jen" jakýsi deficit v tomto stereotypním světě a ne výhoda, jak se nám snaží tvůrci namluvit. A to mě (a nejen mě), jakožto člověka s podobnými poruchami a který Sherlockovi rozumí, deptá. Proto tento "experiment" :)

> _rok 2007_

 

„Tohle je směšné!“ zabručel Sherlock, když mu Jade otevřela vchodové dveře a pokynula, aby šel dál.

„Dobré ráno,“ usmála se na něj.

Zpražil ji pohledem, ale nechal se dovést až do její pracovny, která vypadala spíš jako moderně zařízený obývací pokoj, než jako ordinace. Vůbec se nerozpakoval a začal ohmatávat každý kus nábytku a dekorace, který mu přišel pod ruku. Potřeboval se nějak uklidnit a získat jistotu v tomto neznámém a nepřátelském prostředí. Ach, jak nenáviděl psychology.

„Chceš ve svých pacientech vytvořit pocit pohodlí a uvolněnosti, aby se ti snáz svěřovali, a proto sis tady vystavila tyhle cetky z blešího trhu a abstraktní obrazy s rádoby uměleckou hodnotou. Jak útulné,“ řekl sarkasticky.

„Máš obsesivní tendenci se předvádět, kterou neumíš ovládat, nebo se jen na mě snažíš udělat dojem?“

Nevinně se usmál. „To mi řekni ty, _doktorko_.“

Raději mu na to nic neodpověděla. „Posaď se. Dáš si něco k pití?“ zakřičela z malé kuchyňky, která byla oddělená paravánem.

„ _Jed_ , prosím,“ pokračoval v sarkasmu a žuchnul do jednoho z křesel. Jade mu podala sklenici se studenou vodou, po které stékaly kapky, a nevěřícně zavrtěla hlavou.

„Jed došel, promiň. A teď vstaň, sedíš v  _mém_ křesle.“

„Na tom nezáleží,“ provokoval ji úmyslně a pozoroval její reakce. „Vyměníme si role.“

Bezděky pokrčila rameny a usadila se naproti do křesla, které připomínalo kokon – to proto, aby se pacienti cítili příjemně – a nechala Sherlocka, aby si začal cosi čárat na papír, který si připravila na stolek. Natáhla se pro zápisník a pozorovala jeho zaneprázdněný obličej.

„Zeptáš se mě na něco?“ pobídla jej.

„Ano. Máš tři práce. Jak to zvládáš?“ Sherlock moc dobře věděl, jak to zvládá. Jen chtěl dát najevo, že ví o její tajné práci. Skutečně na ni chtěl udělat dojem.

„Zvládám to bez problémů.“

„Žádné symptomy syndromu vyhoření?“

„Ne.“

„Musí to být náročné.“

Usmála se na něj. „Vím, o co se snažíš. Pokud jsi nevydedukoval jaká je má třetí práce, jakože nevydedukoval, tak máš smůlu. Neřeknu ti to.“

Zamračil se na ni. Tak tohle se tedy nepovedlo.

„Pustíme se do toho, ne? Jak se dnes cítíš?“

Tužka, dosud putující po papíře, kterou svíral v ruce, se zastavila v půlce pohybu a udělala jemnou tečku uprostřed čáry. „Dobře.“ Doopravdy mu bylo dobře, ale převážně proto, že ji zase mohl vidět. „A jak se cítíš ty?“

„Taky dobře. Ale s tebou to bude těžké, protože nejsi průměrný pacient.“

„Mám to brát jako lichotku?“

„Možná,“ mrkla na něj. Chvíli přemýšlel, jestli se mu to jen zdálo.

„Děkuju,“ odpověděl s teatrálním nádechem.

„Budu s tebou tedy jednat jinak. Všechno co se s tebou děje; co cítíš, je jen chemická reakce v mozku, která se dá nově naučeným chováním eliminovat. Mohla bych na tebe použít různé spektrum terapií, ale obávám se, že to bude neefektivní.“

„Protože jsem ztracený případ?“ hádal.

„Ne. Protože tvůj problém tkví v neuspokojených potřebách.“

„Oh,“ podivil se. „Maslowova pyramida? Nenechám se ovládat svými pudy.“

Opřela se a věnovala mu dlouhý pohled. „Řekla bych, že jen fyziologické potřeby jsou uspokojeny. Občas.“  

Sherlock v tom zaslechl dvojsmyslou narážku. „Neměla bys mě nejdřív diagnostikovat?“ připomenul, aby odvedl své myšlenky zpátky do bezpečné zóny. V její přítomnosti mu ty mrchy často zabíhaly do míst, kde je nerad nacházel.

„Už se stalo. Ačkoliv mám pocit, že to už jsi udělal sám. Jak to proběhlo?“

„Použil jsem internetové zdroje,“ usmál se samolibě.

Podívala se na něj nesouhlasně. „Ach. Internet. Lidé tam mohou najít přesně to, co najít chtějí… ne to, co potřebují. Od toho jsem tu já.“

Zpochybňovala snad jeho úsudek?

„Oba moc dobře víme, že nejsem _normální_.“ Na poslední slovo kladl zvláštní důraz.

„Norma se přeceňuje. Do normy patří průměrní lidi, s průměrnou inteligencí a průměrnými životy. Mezi ty ani nemůžeš patřit. A nechceš, že ano?“

„Jsou to hlupáci,“ usmál se.

„To ano,“ potvrdila potěšeně.

„Měla bys vědět, že nejsi první psycholog, kterého jsem navštívil. Ovšem tentokrát to byl dobrovolný akt, ke kterému jsem se odhodlal, protože mi prostě… přeskočilo.“

„Co ti tehdy řekli?“

„Oni?“

Naklonila se k němu. „Tak on? Pochybuju o tom, že by na tebe stačil jen jeden. Proto jsi tady. Ani celá armáda psychologů by neměla šanci tě pochopit.“ _Ne tak jako já_ , chtěla dodat, ale neodvážila se. Zastrašila by ho.

Sherlock si uskrl vody. „Řekli mi, že jsem šílený, nebezpečný, že bych měl být zavřený v ústavu a že s velkou pravděpodobností skončím v kriminále.“

„A ty jsi tomu uvěřil?“

Mlčením vyjádřil vše; i to, co nechtěl. Věřil. Bohužel.                          

„Mám pár otázek. Kdy jsi byl poprvé u psychologa?“

Odpověď přišla okamžitě. „Když mi bylo šest let.“

„Jak zvládáš narušení běžné rutiny?“

„Mám hrozný vztek,“ připustil. „A někdy nejsem schopný cokoliv dělat. Jen hraju na housle a nemluvím, zatímco se topím ve vlastní hlavě. Nevím proč.“ Nechápal, proč jí tohle svěřoval. Byl naivní, skutečně naivní, ale nemohl si pomoct.

„Máš ještě další smysly extrémně vyostřené, kromě čichu?“ Oba si vzpomněli na jejich nedávnou noční procházku po Londýně – Sherlock je neomylně dovedl k pekárně, krerá právě otevírala a to jen za použití čichu.

„Ano, i sluch a zrak.“

Správně. Který člověk s prostými smysl by měl tak vyvinuté pozorovací schopnosti jako Sherlock, kdyby jeho smysly fungovaly v běžné míře?

„Potíže se spánkem?“

„Ano.“

„Zapomínáš se najíst někdy?“

„To záleží na tom, jak často by se měl člověk stravovat,“ pokrčil rameny.

„V zásadě pětkrát denně, ale někdo jí jen třikrát denně.“

Sherlock protočil oči. „Někdy jím i jednou denně.“

„Nějaké jiné zvláštnosti?“ zeptala se, zatímco horlivě jezdila propiskou po papíru.

„Občas mi v hlavě vyskakují různé grafy. A časové údaje jsou barevné. Například pondělí je žluté a neděle oranžová. A lidské hlasy mají různé chutě.“ Neznámému laikovi by jeho slova připadala jako blábolení zmateného feťáka, Jade ale naprosto přesně věděla odkud vítr vál. Stejný vítr narážel i do jejích oken a narušoval iluzi bezpečí a normality.

„Jakou chuť má můj hlas?“

„Jako vanilkový puding. Mycroft mi ale tvrdil, že to není… běžné.“

„Jsi vážně neobyčejný,“ usmála se na něj. „To, co popisuješ, se nazývá _synestezie_ a je to naprosto v pořádku. Je propojená s vysokým IQ a velkou kreativitou.“

„Skutečně?“ Sherlock si to radši nevyhledával. I když by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas… příliš se bál. Mohlo by jej to stát sebekontrolu – a sebekontrola pro něj vždy byla nejcennějším nástrojem, kterým se protloukal v životě.

„Nikdy jsem nepoznala nikoho jako ty, Sherlocku.“

Překvapením pootevřel ústa.                                                                                                      

„Tvůj hlas je jako dokonale nakořeněný steak,“ přiznala. „Ale nikomu to neříkej. Mysleli by si, že jsem blázen.“

V tichosti se na ni díval, dokud neodvrátil svůj pohled zpátky k papíru držící ve svých rukách. Zlehka se mu začaly třást.

„Donesu ti další vodu,“ oznámila. Lehce ho pohladila po zápěstí, zatímco si od něj vzala prázdnou sklenici. Kvapně vstal, rozrušený tím dotekem a zdvihnul její zápisky ze stolu; byl zvědavý, co o něm napsala. Rýsovalo se tam jen několik krátkých pojmů, žádné odpovědi na otázky. Srdce se mu na okamžik zastavilo.

 

_obsedantně kompulzivní porucha_

_rysy hyperkinetické poruchy pozornosti (pravděpodobně se mozek částečně dovyvinul)_

_bipolární afektivní porucha ??? (nutná hlubší analýza)_

_úzkostná porucha_

_Aspergerův syndrom_

Ona jej vážně poznala; skutečně v něm mohla číst jako v otevřené knize a to vše viděla jen po pár setkáních, bez důkladného vyšetření. Ale byla to pravda, kterou už nějaký čas tušil.

Zatraceně, všechno to byla pravda.

Sherlock zpanikařil. Ještě nikdy se necítil tak odhalený až do morku kosti, a tak ten papír vyděšeně upustil a jednoduše utekl.

Jade podobnou reakci očekávala a tak se za ním hned vydala. Zastavila se na prahu vchodových dveří a Sherlock, který slyšel její kroky, protože byl smyslově ‚přecitlivělý‘, se na okamžik zarazil.

„Klidně běž, ale před sebou neutečeš,“ řekla mu v momentu, kdy se dal opět do kroku. „A i kdyby byla by to škoda.“

Zavrtěl hlavou, jako by se snažil setřást celý svět a zmizel jí z dohledu.

Jade se zklamaně vrátila zpět a uviděla dva papíry ležící na zemi. Jeden z nich obsahoval její – tedy Sherlockovy diagnózy a druhý byl patrně prázdný. Otočila ho a uviděla… _sebe_. Nedokončený realistický portrét její tváře, který za těch dvacet minut Sherlock dokázal s přehledem nakreslit.

Ten muž dokázal snad všechno na světě.

Vše kromě sebelásky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za zdržení... momentálně se věnuju spíš bakalářské práci, než našim oblíbeným hrdinům a když už si dávám pauzu od psaní psaním, tak... ve výsledku nějak nepřichází inspirace (rozumějte bohatá slovní zásoba), proto je takhle kapitola taková kratší a nezajímavá. Teď už se snad začnou dít zajímavější věci (a nejen v mezilidských vztazích), i když další kapitola přijde nedorazí hned, bohužel :/

 

> _rok 2014_

 

Obřad proběhl v poklidu. John a Mary si vyměnili svoje iracionální sliby, políbili se, lidé jim dojatě zatleskali, Jade se Sherlockem podškrábli pár lejster jako svědci a všichni hosté se vyvalili z kostela na focení. Ta těžší část na Sherlocka ovšem teprve čekala – proslov.

Fotograf ho nejprve vyhnal ze záběru, aby ho následně nahnal zpátky. Chtěl je s Jade společně vyfotit. Instinktivně se do něj zavěsila a usmála se do objektivu. Sherlock zaúpěl.

„Víš o tom, že existuje taková tradice?“ nadhodila Jade.

„Existuje mnoho tradic,“ odporoval. „Většina z nich je nudná a bezvýznamná. Tedy vlastně všechny.“

„Tahle je jiná. Svědci se spolu musí vyspat. Takové je pravidlo.“

Sherlock se na ni podíval nechápavě. „Pravidlo? Tradice nejsou pravidla.“

„Tahle ano,“ trvala si na svém Jade. „Když to porušíš, tak může nastat armagedon. A skončíš v pekle!“

„Žertuješ,“ řekl nejistě Sherlock a snažil se z jejího postoje těla a mimiky vyčíst onu lež. Měla na sobě černé dlouhé šaty s výstřihem a ledabylé lokny až téměř do pasu. Jako obvykle její šibalský úsměv napovídal, že si z něj pouze dělá dobrý den.

Protočil oči a odešel pryč ze záběru.

Jade nemohla uvěřit, jak moc se ten muž změnil a přitom zároveň zůstával pořád stejným mužem, kterého si už tehdy oblíbila, jelikož se s ním doopravdy nenudila. Před lety ji unesl, aby… _ji měl jen_ _pro sebe_ a teď se vyhýbal všemu, co mu připomínalo sex, jako čert kříži. Ačkoliv byl fakt, že i tenkrát mu to trvalo delší dobu, než se rozhoupal.  

 

Potom, co se všichni přesunuli na hostinu, odtrpěli si nekonečné gratulace a dojedli oběd, na řadu přišel proslov svědka. Jak Jade očekávala, Sherlocka řeč byla ve výsledku chladně emotivní – takhle on cítil náklonost; jako tekutý dusík, který vás nejdřív zastudí, než začne hřát. Takový už byl. Plný rozporů a přitom zároveň dokonale celistvý.

Celá oslava se zvrtla. Jak se ukázalo, někdo plánoval vraždu bývalého vojáka, kterého John pozval na svou svatbu. Sherlockova bystrá mysl to ale ovšem dokázala včas vyřešit a předejít tak neštěstí.

Sherlock dohrál svou skladbu pro novomanžele a složil přísahu, kterou samozřejmě nezapomněl zpackat tím, že omylem oznámil Mary její těhotenství. Potom manžele Watsonovi vybídl k tanci a chvíli je pozoroval; cítil pocit prázdnoty a odcizení – John se právě oženil a čekali s Mary dítě. Všechno se po jeho návratu změnilo, tak moc a nebyl si jistý, jestli bude schopen takové veliké změny ustát. Vždyť John byl jeho jediným přítelem, prakticky bratrem, se kterým si aspoň trochu rozuměl… a teď v žebříčku jeho priorit putoval až na poslední kolej. A to i přes to, že jej jeho domnělá smrt patrně zasáhla.

Začal se rozhlížet kolem sebe; nechtěl stát uprostřed parketu jako solný sloup a navíc, potřeboval vidět, cítit, mluvit se svou jedinou momentální jistotou v životě. Tou, která moc dobře věděla, jak tohle všechno potřebuje.

Očima vyhledal Jade, která ale momentálně věnovala pozornost rozhovoru s jedním mužem – bývalým přítelem Mary. Působila, že si konverzaci s tím trotlem užívá. Sherlocka polil studený pot a srdce vynechalo jeden úder; tak dlouho otálel, až ji přestal bavit. Ale nedokázal se jí divit, to ne. Sám by se sebou neměl ani třetinu trpělivosti jako ona.

Cítil, jak mu, pravděpodobně, smutek pokřivil tvář a tak radši odvrátil pohled. Usoudil, že už nadále není ani trochu potřebný a akorát by jen zacláněl a kazil ostatním zábavu.

Vyšel ven s kabátem v ruce a oblékl si jej. Sice bylo jaro, nějak se mu ale chlad dostal pod nehty. Už se těšil domů.

„Co to má znamenat?“

Sherlock se překvapeně otočil. Jak je možné, že si jeho odchodu všimla?

„Kam jdeš?“ naléhala Jade.

„Zpátky na Baker street. Očividně. Kam jinam bych měl jít?“

„Zůstat a bavit se jako ostatní.“

Zavrtěl hlavou. „Nejsem jako ostatní.“ _Nejsem schopen se bavit, když je svět v nerovnováze._  

„Dobře, tak se dál vyžívej v té sebelítosti,“ odvětila bezbarvě. Sherlock nechápal, co se jí stalo; proč najednou byla tak nepříjemná. Ještě před pár minutami koketovala s tím slizounem a zdálo se, že jí to bylo příjemné.

„Počkej!“ zakřičel na ni, ale Jade se vrátila zpátky dovnitř. Měl svíravý pocit, že vše zkazil. Rozežíralo ho to zaživa.

Dal se do kroku a po několika metrech zaslechl klapání podpatků. Úlevou vydechl. Musel se usmát a zastavit se, aby jej dohnala. Zahákla se do něj jako krab a nepřestávala nesouhlasně vrtět hlavou. Sherlock Holmes byl občas takový blbec… ovšem nebyla to jeho vina, to rozhodně ne.  

Potom spolu v tichosti, kterou přerušovalo jen klapání bot, kráčeli okrajovými částmi Londýna, dokud nenarazili na první stanici metra. Ve vagóně, kromě nich, sedělo jen pár osamocených postav.

„Snad sis vážně nemyslel, že se mi ten muž líbil,“ zašeptala Jade.

Sherlock přimhouřil oči. „Nevím,“ přiznal. „Nerad přemýšlím nad takovými věcmi, když jde o _tebe_.“

Vlepila mu jemnou pusu na tvář a potom nasadila nezúčastněnou masku, aby Sherlocka poťouchla a konečně se k něčemu odhodlal. Mladík naproti nim zakroutil očima.

Sherlock neustále zíral před sebe, jen těžce ovládal svůj mozek, který zrovna lítal na horské dráze emocí a pocitů. Jade se odmítala tak snadno vzdát. Znovu jej políbila, tentokrát však na čelist a vstala, připravená vystoupit na další zastávce. Sice ještě nebyli na Baker street, ale Sherlock ji s povzdechem následoval eskalátory nahoru, skrz turniket, až ven. Rozpršelo se.

„Jsou jen dva stavy, které ti dodávají naději. Když jsi v depresivní náladě, cítíš naději. Když jsi šťastný, cítíš naději,“ řekla náhle, zatímco jí kapky deště stékaly po obličeji.

Sherlock byl zmatený. „Hm?“

„V prvním případě jde o naději, kterou cítíš, když pomyslíš na _smrt_. V druhém případě jde o naději při pomyšlení na _život_.“

„A ten stav mezi, je jen stav v podstatě psychické hibernace,“ doplnil ji nakonec. Často zapomínal, jak jej tahle žena děsila; nikdy nepotkal nikoho, kdo by se mu aspoň trochu rovnal. Například John nebyl jako on. Byl prostý a jednoduchý, ačkoliv pro Sherlocka byl důlěžitý.

Dokonce ale ani Mycroft neuvažoval v takových hloubkách; jeho mysl byla povrchní a suchá, tak jako jeho smysl pro humor. Nasával fakta jako houba, ale ve výsledku o nich nikdy příliš nepřemýšlel.

To Sherlock ano a to bylo jeho prokletí. Na rozdíl od jiných hodně uvažoval a nedokázal zkrotit svou šílenou mysl.

Tak jako ona.

„Jak tě to teď napadlo?“

„Vidím na tobě, že je tohle správné téma k hovoru. Takže kde jsi teď?“

Sherlock nedokázal odpovědět. Že by přeci jen cítil naději při myšlence na život?

Povídali si jako tenkrát, když byli spolu poprvé sami venku a Sherlock prožíval neodbytný pocit déja vu, který si myslel, že už nikdy nezažije. Jen stěží otevřeli vchodové dveře od 221B a vyšli schody nahoru, protože se společně zalykali smíchy.

„Ty jsi vážně tvrdil, že Spojené království má krále?“ smála se Jade.

„O takové nesmysly se nezajímám.“

„Jak můžeš být takový ignorant!“ vykřikla nechápavě. „Vždyť chodíš na internet a čteš noviny. Musel jsi někde zahlédnout ‚královna Alžběta II.‘“

„V novinách se zaměřuji jenom na černou kroniku.“

„Ale už víš, že se Slunce otáčí okolo Země, že?“

„Ano, jednou se mi astro – cože?“ zarazil se. „Země se otáčí okolo Slunce,“ opravil ji. „A nesnaž se mě zmást.“ Sherlock trochu znejistil, ale Jade stále cukaly koutky úst. Pár dlouhých vteřin se na sebe dívali a smích ustal. Byla tak krásná, zajímavá a inteligentní, až si kladl otázku, zda skutečně existuje.  

Konečně se vyškrábali do patra, Jade odhodila kabelku na pohovku a začala si svlékat kabát. Sherlock ji zachytil zezadu, aby jí s tím pomohl a potom si jí otočil čelem k sobě. Hlasitě polkl a beze slova ji políbil.

Okamžitě se chytla příležitosti a vpletla ruce do jeho kudrnatých vlasů.

„Přesuneme se do ložnice?“ navrhl.

„Bože,“ vydechla. „Že se vůbec ptáš, samozřejmě, že ano.“

„Napadlo mě, že bys možná měla zájem o stůl… nebo křeslo,“ špitl. Právě neměla na jeho doslovné chápání náladu a trpělivost, ačkoliv věděla, že to není pokus o vybudování napětí. Toho se za ty měsíce nastřádalo ažaž.

Její hlas byl téměř neslyšný. „To je jedno.“


	11. Chapter 11

> _rok 2007_

 

Jade poklidně mířila daleko od Londýna. Mycroft se rozhodl, že ji musí od svého bratra držet co nejdál a tak se měla zbavit nějakého obyčejného drogového dealera na severu Skotska. Sherlock, po tom fiasku v ordinaci, se jí pár týdnů neozval. Přesto si párkrát všimla, že jej měla v patách.

 

_Zastavila se uprostřed chůze a zašeptala do mobilu: „Počkej.“_

_Mužský hlas na druhém konci utichnul. Vypnula obrazovku, aby svůj mobil mohla použít jako zrcadlo; předstírala, že si upravuje vlasy, aby viděla, zdali jí někdo pronásleduje._

_Nespletla se. A ten někdo byl Sherlock Holmes._

_Byla na něj doopravdy naštvaná; chtěla mu pomoct a místo toho utekl jako zbabělec a přestal jí zvedat telefon. Svým způsobem jí chyběl. A najednou ji beze slova pronásledoval po ulici._

_Otočila se, aby mu věnovala břitký pohled; byl dostatečně inteligentní na to, aby mu došlo, že o jeho přítomnosti celou dobu ví. Ani se nepokusil skrýt._

_Její oči křičely: „co chceš?“, ale ústa se ani nepohnula. Sherlock stál dobrých deset metrů daleko, stejně by ji neslyšel. Propaloval ji pohledem nazpět._

_Opět si dala mobil k uchu a pokračovala s úsměvem: „Už jsem opět získala jeho pozornost, stalkuje mě. Co chceš, abych udělala teď?“_

 

Odbočila doprava a kužely žlutého světla jí napověděly, že jakási tmavá postava seděla na nepříliš frekventované silnici. „Zatraceně.“  Vystoupila ven. „Co chceš Sherlocku?“

Odpověď přišla vzápětí. „Odpověz si sama.“

„Dobře, o čem chceš tedy mluvit?“

Sherlock dál nehybně seděl na asfaltu. „Přede mnou neutečeš. Vždycky si tě najdu. To si pamatuj,“ konstatoval prostě, ačkoliv jeho slova mohla vyznít výhružně. Jeho posedlost se mu začala vymykat z rukou. Odmítal ale dovolit, aby mu jeho bratr sebral to nejcennější, co měl. Zábavu.

 

_Když v tom nepřestal ani po týdnu, Jade začínala být poněkud nervózní. Seděla v kavárně a v poklidu četla noviny, zatímco Sherlock se posadil naproti ní._

_Ani nezvedla zrak. „Nezeptal ses, jestli je tu volno.“_

_„Vím, že je.“_

_„Samozřejmě.“ Podívala se na něj._

_„Odeslala jsi někam ty své pseudo závěry?“ zeptal se mrazivým tónem._

_„Ne, ale jestli budeš takhle pokračovat, tak je odešlu pojišťovně. Neboj, nenechala jsem si tě proplatit,“ oponovala, což Sherlocka zarazilo. Opravdu mu věnovala svůj čas jen tak bez toho aniž by dostala zaplaceno? To nečekal._

_Jade vstala a ze zadní kapsy kalhot vytáhla onen nedokreslený portrét, který Sherlock rozpracoval a hodila mu jej na stůl. „Tohle sis u mě nechal.“_

_„To jsi ty,“ zkonstatoval očividné a Jade se ušklíbla. „Ber to jako dárek… nebo tak něco.“_

_„Nechci to. Není to dokončené,“ řekla nemilosrdně a otočila se k odchodu. Sherlock pociťoval smutek kvůli jejímu chladnému chování, sám ale netušil, že se Jade poprvé v životě doopravdy začala zajímat o jinou lidskou bytost._

 

„O co ti jde? To ty ses přestal ozývat, ne já. Ty jsi mě začal ignorovat a potom jsi mě začal sledovat jako pes. Nevíš, co chceš, pokud jde o lidi. _O ženy_.“

Pravda byla taková, že Sherlock se nedokázal ovládat, vůbec netušil, co to vyvádí a o co mu jde. Nebylo mu příjemné, že existoval někdo na světě, kdo ho znal tak dobře jako ona, zároveň se mu to ale líbilo. A tak se začal chovat jako maniak.

„Potřeboval jsem si zmapovat terén.“

„Unášíš mě,“ došlo jí.

Rychle vstal a rázem stál u ní. „Ano.“

Jade poslušně, leč neochotně, nastavila své ruce a dala je k sobě. Sherlock jí hbitě nasadil pouta a kontroloval její výraz.

„Nebojíš se mě?“ podivil se upřímně a pokynul jí, aby vlezla do auta.

„Proč? Měla bych?“ zasmála se a podívala se z okýnka. Mířili někam daleko, daleko od Londýna, úzkou cestou směrem do hor.

„Víš, že jsem sociopat.“

„Jo, ale vysoce funkční, jak sám rád o sobě tvrdíš, takže by ses měl ovládnout a neublížit mi,“ zasmála se. Oba věděli, že je to lež.

Provokativně se usmál. „Na tom nezáleží.“

„Co uděláš? Použiješ na mě sexuální nátlak?“ povytáhla obočí. „Nebuď směšný, za celý ten půl rok, co se známe, ses mě pomalu ani jednou nedotkl.“

„Nezahrávej si. Nenapadlo tě, proč tě unáším?“

„Protože jsi sociopat… ne? Jak už jsi řekl,“ ušklíbla se a dál sledovala ubíhající cestu. Lidi jako ona nemívají strach. A už vůbec ne z lidí, kteří potřebují o sobě roznášet falešné diagnózy, aby naháněli hrůzu. Sherlock byl možná šílený, nepředvídatelný a geniální pro všechny ostatní, ale zároveň hluboce zraněný.

Ale sociopata nelze ranit. Jade do něj perfektně viděla a dokázala předvídat jeho jednání, tak jako se dokázala vžít i do jeho chaotické mysli. Nechystal se jí ublížit. On ne. „Sherlocku, já jsem vystudovala psychologii,“ připomněla mu.

„Toho jsem si vědom už delší dobu, vždyť jsem byl u tebe jako pacient… proč to teď zmiňuješ? Chceš mě zmanipulovat? Sice je tvé IQ břitké tak jako tvůj slovník, nicméně tě musím upozornit na fakt, že jsem proti manipulaci obrněný.“

„Bože, mlč a nepředstírej, že nevíš, o čem mluvím,“ mrkla na něj. „Znám tě. Znám tě líp než ty sám sebe.“

„To těžko.“

„No, tak jo.“

Odmlčeli se.

„Chceš se mě na něco zeptat,“ nevydržel to po pár minutách jejího intenzivního pohledu. „Pravděpodobně na to, kam míříme. Jak ovšem sama víš,“ podíval se na ni příkře, „takové věci se při únosu nesdělují.“

Neřekla nic, jen ho dál propalovala vševědoucím pohledem. Odbočili k velkému jezeru, u kterého se tyčila dřevěná chaloupka jako z pohádek.

Urychleně otevřel Jade dveře a kývnutím hlavy jí dal na srozuměnou, že má vylézt z auta. Beze slova jej poslechla.

„Nezapomněl jsi, že pracuju pro Mycrofta, že? Už mě hledá… A ostatně tebe taky,“ dodala.

„Ještě ne. V tuhle chvíli večeří jako obvykle a vzhledem ke své extrémní potřebě zákusků bude ještě tak minimálně hodinu v transu. Je jako malé dítě.“

„To ti stačí jen hodina? Tak málo času?“ rýpla si.

Rozrazil vchodové dveře do domu. „Tobě bude stačit jen pár minut.“

Byla to jedna velká místnost; Jade překvapilo, že nábytek byl poměrně moderní a celý ve světlých barvách. Posadila se na obrovský bílý gauč a Sherlock rozdělal oheň.

„Staráš se o můj komfort?“ neodpustila si. „Kdopak ti to zařizoval? Meadow? Jste spolu ještě?“

„To byl jen experiment, jak sama víš. Zbytečný a nudný,“ pokrčil rameny a stoupnul si těsně nad sedící Jade. Ta byla přinucená zaklonit hlavu, aby na něj viděla. V jejím krásném obličeji se odrážel žár.

„To jsem ráda, že jsi to konečně skončil, jinak bych ji musela zabít,“ špitla zcela vážně. „Nevím, jak se Mycroftovi povedlo mě zastavit už tehdy v té restauraci.“

„Jsi vážně příšerný člověk,“ odvětil bezbarvě.

„Za to ty jsi dobrák od kosti, _Williame_.“ Začala citovat: „Je lepší špatný být nežli se špatným zdát. Má-li být nevinný obžalováván z viny a ztrácet radost ze cti, kterou mu může dát ne to, co cítí sám, ale co soudí jiný.“ A pozvedla k němu své spoutané ruce. „Tak dělej, sundej mi to.“

„Ne,“ řekl striktně, téměř bez dechu a drsně ji povalil na záda. Jade překvapeně vyjekla a na ten popud mu opět zjemněl výraz v obličeji. Měla pravdu. Nikdy by jí nemohl ublížit. Dokonce ani, kdyby jej o to prosila. Sakra, měl ji rád.

Naklonil se nad ní a lehce se svými rty otřel o její vášnivá, sladká, krásná ústa. Líbali se po druhé v životě, ale tenhle polibek byl skutečnější; tentokrát Sherlock nebyl sjetý jako zimní gumy. Byl právě teď a tady. S Jade.

Její oči vyzývaly „udělej to“. Okamžitě. Začal si tvrději nárokovat její ústa. Její spoutané ruce nebyly schopny cokoliv dělat; ani se bránit, ani se aktivně zapojit do polibku. Drsně jí rozepnul košili a začal ji líbat na bříšku, zatímco si sám rozepínal pásek od kalhot.

Těžce vydechla. Znovu se jí podíval do očí a vyčkával.

Neřekla nic.

Vytáhl z kapsy klíček od pout a zahodil je na druhou stranu místnosti. Možná je budou potřebovat až potom.

 

Polonahý Sherlock přiložil do krbu a zadíval se na Jade, která byla přikrytá prostěradlem a zírala do stropu.

„Je ti zima?“ zeptal se ostražitě, přestože znal odpověď.

Pomalu se posadila.

„Rozhodla ses se mnou vůbec nekomunikovat? Vidím, že je ti zima.“

„Však jsem nahá,“ promluvila nakonec a zvedla se. Rázným krokem došla k Sherlockovi a dala mu jemnou facku, která byla spíš jako pohlazení po tváři.

„Tohle je za ten únos,“ řekla a chytila jej oběma rukama za tváře, až se prostěradlo tiše svezlo na zem. „A tohle je za ten skvělý sex,“ políbila ho. „Už jsem si vážně začala myslet, že jsi asexuální. Víš moc dobře, co máš dělat.“

Povýšenecky se usmál. Byl velmi vnímavý a všímavý. Nebylo divu, že věděl, co má dělat.

Mycroft mu kdysi sdělil, že ani kdyby jí unesl a i kdyby byl sebelepší v posteli a jiných kusech nábytku, že by ho Jade Atkinsonová nikdy nemilovala. Možná nikdy nebude milovat jeho osobnost, ale může milovat jeho pohyby.

„Musíme vypadnout. Mycroft už na cestě. Zbývá tak dvacet minut.“

„Devatenáct,“ opravila ho a vymanila se z jeho sevření. „Psal mi sms.“

 „Tak se pojďme obléct.“

„Mě už viděl nahou,“ zasmála se a Sherlock se pokusil o důstojný výraz. Proč najednou cítil nepříjemný tlak na hrudi?


End file.
